He de mantener mi Promesa
by melkun
Summary: Emiya Shirou sufre de pesadillas. Pero estas serán la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando se vea envuelto en un mundo de magia, ángeles y demonios.
1. C1: Emiya Shirou

_AN: Tengo esta historia (por lo menos la primera parte, 11 capítulos) escrita desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no la había subido? Porque tengo varias cosas pensadas pero no sé como implementarlas. Lo mismo que me pasa con Psicólogo, mi NGE fic._

 _El primer capítulo del fic está basado en el one-shot "Dragon x Blades" de Shintouyu y utilizado con su permiso. A quienes sepan ingles les invito a leerlo._

 _Por lo demás me ha costado darle un titulo al fic, el tentativo era "Unlimited Devil Swords", lo que no corresponde (a mi parecer) por tratarse de una historia en español. Entonces dije "Espadas y Demonios Ilimitados". El titulo me gustó, pero siento que no encaja del todo, así que ahora el fic se llamará "He de mantener mi Promesa". Me reservo el derecho de cambiarlo, si lo veo conveniente._

 _Espero que disfruten leyendo._

 **No poseo ni tengo derecho alguno sobre Highschool DxD ni Fate Stay Night. Tampoco lucro de forma alguna escribiendo ni este ni ningún fanfic. El único fin de esta historia es entretener.**

·

·

 **Prólogo**

·

 _¿Qué pasó?_

 _Acababa de batirse en duelo contra Kotomine. Entonces confrontó al grial personificado en Irisviel. Y de pronto se halló en un infierno de fuego con su esposa en brazos, que de a poco recuperaba la conciencia._

 _\- Kiritsugu… - abrió los ojos y abrazó a su esposo. - ¡Kiritsugu! ¡Kiritsugu! ¡Kiritsugu! - ya un poco más tranquila notó la horrible escena a su alrededor. - ¿Qué… paso?_

 _\- No estoy seguro. Me negué a realizar mi deseo y de la nada… el grial ¿se deshizo?_

 _Kiritsugu escruto nuevamente a su alrededor._

 _No. No veía a Saber, Kotomine o Archer._

 _\- Tu deseo… ¡Pero…!_

 _\- Era un camino sin salida, Iris. Ese grial no era capaz de traer vida o salvación. Únicamente muerte._

 _\- Oh… y yo… ¿Por qué? - ella era el contenedor del grial. Si el grial era destruido, también ella lo sería._

 _\- No lo sé. Pero estoy feliz. - confesó con una media sonrisa. - Creo que encontré mi respuesta… Seré feliz contigo e Illya a mi lado. - profesó honestamente._

 _Iris era incapaz de entender o asimilar la situación._

 _Ella siempre creyó en Kiritsugu y en su causa. Y decidió por su propia cuenta vivir y morir por ella. Pero siempre le entristeció que la felicidad hiriera a Kiritsugu, que Kiritsugu no se creyera digno de ella._

 _Ahora el amor de su vida había perdido su causa. El final feliz. Su legado al mundo. Pero por fin quería aceptar la felicidad... Acababa de expresar su deseo de vivir en paz en familia. Aceptar aquel pequeño consuelo que solo un hogar, un verdadero hogar, podía otorgarle._

 _Sí. Irisviel no cabía en su alegría. Encontró el amor, algo imposible para un homúnculo. Tuvo una pequeña y preciosa hija con este. Un milagro. Un verdadero milagro. Algo tan grande como cualquiera de las cinco magias. ¡No! ¡Más grande! Y ahora, por último, su amado declaraba que quería encontrar la felicidad en ella. Él, qué dejo de creer en la familia. Qué observo de primera mano muchos de los peores pecados del mundo. Qué dejo de creer en la humanidad. Qué juró sacrificar su alma en pos de su ideal._

 _Finalmente estalló en su propia felicidad, que demostró en una pequeña, pero radiante sonrisa._

 _Por unos segundos el mundo no fue nada más que sus miradas compartidas. El reflejo los ojos de cada uno en los de su pareja._

 _Un ruido los devolvió al infierno que los rodeaba._

 _Eran sollozos. Los sollozos de un niño, atrapado bajo una pila de escombros._

 _Se apuraron en ayudarlo y tan pronto lo rescataron vieron como este les dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

 _Iris sintió de inmediato una extraña conexión con él._

 _\- Kiritsugu ¿Has pensado en tener más hijos?_

 _\- ¡¿Eeh?! - la súbita pregunta de su esposa lo sacó de su estupor. Él acababa de experimentar una sensación similar a la de Iris, pero su tren de pensamiento era incapaz de llegar a ese punto._

 _Miró al niño de rojos cabellos descansando plácidamente en los brazos de su amada y lo decidió. Pero primero habían de rescatar a todas las personas que pudiesen. Además, tal vez, los padres del chico aun estaban vivos._

·

0·|-|·0

·

 **Capitulo 1:** _Emiya Shirou_

·

 _\- Lo siento… - las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Todo había terminado. Sus manos aun temblaban mientras sostenía la fatídica espada._

 _\- Gracias, oni-san. - En su cara se había dibujado una tierna sonrisa. - Me hubiese gustado tener tiempo… ser una familia… - fue su último aliento._

 _La había matado._

·

Emiya Shirou despertó bruscamente.

Su mente estaba confusa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

¿Todo había sido un sueño? Ya ni siquiera recodaba.

Miró la hora. Seis de la mañana.

Bostezó y lentamente se levanto para comenzar su rutina diaria.

Primero estiramiento, luego abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas y un trote por el barrió.

Tras terminar se dio una rápida ducha se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Él era único que cocinaba en su familia. Su padre no era capaz de hacer más que platos desabridos o más bien completamente insípidos y su madre fácilmente podía hacer explotar la cocina.

Pronto la familia estaría reunida para el desayuno. La única comida diaria que siempre comían juntos.

El primero en sentarse era siempre su padre, Emiya Kiritsugu. Comenzaba el día leyendo el periódico y no había quien lo despegase de él. De apariencia informal, casi desaliñada, siempre usaba un abrigo café y estaba mal afeitado. Siempre llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, que rara vez encendía. Era de los que prefería mascar tabaco (n1).

Minutos más tarde llegaba su madre, Irisviel (Iris). Una mujer hermosa, de apariencia joven y altamente refinada. No representaba treinta y menos aun tener dos hijos. Era de origen alemán, tan rubia y de tez tan clara que parecía albina. Su pelo era largo, liso, lo usaba suelto. Su cara tenía facciones suaves. Sus ojos eran amables, de un extraño color castaño que más bien parecía rojo intenso.

Sus padres eran muy afectuosos con sus hijos, pero por sobre todo entre ellos. Pocos pensarían que una pareja así pudiese resultar de la unión de culturas tan conservadoras como la japonesa y la alemana.

Por último Shirou iba en busca de su hermana menor, Illyasviel (Illya). Su madre siempre pasaba a despertarla, pero la niña quedaba enredada en las sabanas. Era la imagen exacta de su madre, siendo también casi albina. Una niña hermosa con apariencia de muñeca.

En cambio Shirou, pelirrojo, de cabello imposible de peinar, ojos castaños y pocos rasgos distintivos se preguntaba si de adulto se parecería a su padre. Todos los hallaban similares, pero no físicamente ni en lo referente a sus personalidades, sino de presencia.

Tal vez terminase como él, despeinado (que era un hecho) y desaliñado, con un periódico pegado en la cara.

·

\- ¿Pasa algo Shirou? - la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh?… No nada… estoy bien. - mintió el chico, como ya estaba acostumbrado. No le gustaba ver a su familia preocupada. Prefería guardar todo para sí.

Kiritsugu con la cara tras el periódico no dijo nada más, sin embargo su madre y su hermana no se contentaron con la respuesta.

\- ¿Dormiste mal hijo?

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Tras un momento el pelirrojo suspiró y contestó.

\- Sí Illya. Tuve una pesadilla, aunque no recuerdo nada de ella.

Iris quedó preocupada. Sabía que en las últimas semanas su hijo no dejaba de tener pesadillas.

\- Shirou, si tienes problemas para dormir eres bienvenido en la cama de papá y mamá. - le ofreció su madre alegremente. Kiritsugu bajó un poco el diario y arqueo una ceja.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Es injusto! Desde hace un año que no me dejan dormir con ustedes. - protestó Illya.

\- Illya, el problema es que tu dormías con nosotros todos los días. Papá y mamá también necesitan algo de privacidad.

\- Mamá, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Además, al igual que Illya, ya soy grande como para dormir con mis padres. - respondió Shirou. Kiritsugu suspiró con alivio. Iris en cambio hizo un puchero, decepcionada.

·

Apenas llegó a su clase Shirou bostezó y se tendió sobre su escritorio.

Asistía a la academia privada Kuoh. Una escuela ideada para hijos de familias de sociedad y dinero. En principio fue una escuela femenina, pero hace algunos años se había vuelto mixta.

Shirou se sentía fuera de lugar en aquella academia. Nunca falto quien le preguntase por qué estudiaba ahí, algunos por distintos prejuicios basados en su apariencia normal y común y otros porque notaban su disconformidad con la escuela. Nunca contestaba. No quería admitir que sus padres lo querían en la misma escuela que su hermana, aunque asistieran a distintas secciones. (n2)

El campus era enorme y con excelentes instalaciones. Lo que más agradaba a Shirou era el club de tiro con arco, o club de kyudo, en el que ya no participaba debido a una lesión en el hombro.

La campana sonó. En breve comenzarían las clases. Alguien le palmeó la espalda.  
Era Matou Shinji. Uno de sus pocos amigos.

De pelo oscuro, un poco más largo que el común masculino, ojos negros y rasgos afilados tenía una personalidad arrogante que a veces hacía a Shirou preguntase por qué eran amigos. Era el capitán y estrella del club de kyudo, además de todo un Casanova.

\- Buenos días 'falso conserje'. ¿Qué planes tiene para hoy?

\- El consejo estudiantil me pidió que les ayude a reparar un aire acondicionado. - respondió Shirou casualmente.

Shinji dejó escapar una risa.

\- La presidenta te tiene en la palma de su mano. - se burlo.

Issei, su otro amigo y compañero de clases, siempre reprendía a Shirou. 'Debes aprender a decir no.' Era normal que los profesores, los clubes, sobre todo Shinji en persona, y el consejo estudiantil le pidieran ayuda para arreglar cosas, ordenar y limpiar sus instalaciones. Shirou siempre accedía cuando no tenía compromisos. Y desde que dejó de practicar kyudo tenía mucho tiempo libre. Por eso era conocido como el 'falso conserje' de la escuela.

Quien más odiaba el apodo de Shirou era su hermana, que insistía en que hiciese algo para cambiarlo. Shirou lo había aceptado y se decía a si mismo que no había remedio.

\- Por cierto Shinji ¿Dónde está Issei? - preguntó Shirou momentos antes que el profesor entrara a la sala. Era raro que Issei llegase tarde.

Shinji recogió los hombros.

Ese día Issei no llegó hasta que el profesor ya había pasado asistencia.

·

En el receso Issei les contó la gran noticia.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Tengo novia!

Issei tenía pelo negro en parte teñido de azul oscuro. Con semblante serio, gafas y la manía de andar siempre con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo, emanaba un aura de misterio que volvía locas a las chicas.

Shirou se alegró, porque desde hace mucho que su amigo deseaba una novia y, a pesar de su aparente popularidad, no había tenido suerte.

\- ¿Quién es la desafortunada? - preguntó Shinji, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Su nombre es Amano Yuuma y es la mezcla perfecta entre linda y tierna. - respondió Issei con orgullo.

\- Entonces es ¿esbelta?

Issei asintió.

\- Extraño. A ti siempre te han gustado los pechos grandes. - contraataco Shinji.

Ryuudo Issei cerró los ojos, sonrojado.

\- La apariencia no lo es todo. - finalizó Issei.

·

\- Shinji, no tenemos porque espiarlos…

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión Emiya. Tan solo quédate tranquilo y en silencio.

Shirou suspiró. Seguir a Issei no se parecía en nada a su definición de un buen fin de semana.

Era la primera cita de Issei y Yuuma. Shinji había insistido en seguirlos.

\- Sé que estas preocupado, pero debemos respetar la privacidad de Issei.

Además, por algún motivo Shirou estaba extremadamente cansado.

\- No sé de que hablas. No hay forma de que este preocupado de ese cuatro-ojos.

Como siempre Shinji es incapaz de ser honesto.

\- No comprendo por qué estas tan alterado. Hasta el momento Issei lo ha hecho bien.

\- Ciertamente ha planeado la perfecta 'inocente primera cita'. - Primero una película. Luego comer algo en un café cercano. Ir por las tiendas mirando las vitrinas. Issei incluso compró algo a Yuuma. No pudieron ver qué. En todo momento Issei había estado preocupado y prestando total atención a su novia.

Shinji era el único de los tres que había salido en una cita. Bueno, muchas más que a una, pero evitaba deliberadamente que hubiese cabida para algo serio. El que Shinji estuviera aprobando el plan de cita de Issei delataba que las cosas iban bien para su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces?

Shinji gruñó.

\- No sé, no sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo anda muy mal.

Shirou rezó para que Shinji estuviese equivocado. Su amigo era una persona increíblemente intuitiva.

Ya era tarde por lo que la cita debía de acabar pronto.

 _'Vamos Issei. Llévala a su casa y deséale buenas noches. Por favor termina con esto.'_ A cada momento el malestar de Shirou aumentaba.

\- No, no, no. Issei, no puedes cometer ese error…

\- ¿Uh?

\- Se dirigen al parque…

El color desapareció de la cara del pelirrojo.

El parque central de Fuyuki era uno de los lugares más infames de la ciudad. Desde que hace diez años un enorme incendio había tenido lugar en aquel barrio, siendo el parque el epicentro. Era uno de los lugares que todos evitaban. Varias fuentes afirmaban que estaba maldito. Qué cuando un grupo impar de personas pasaba por él siempre una, y una sola, jamás regresaba.

Shirou y su madre habían quedado atrapados en medio del fatídico desastre, pero el chico no recordaba nada e Iris nunca diría palabra al respecto.

Apenas entró al parque un escalofrío recorrió a Shirou. Se sintió mareado y sus oídos escuchaban un extraño pitido.

\- Emiya ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Shinji, no te preocupes. - respondió forzando una sonrisa.

\- No me preocupo… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Tan solo no te quedes atrás. No quiero tener que arrastrarte.

El silenció en el parque era palpable.

\- ¿Qué diablos Issei? ¿Por qué traes a tu novia al lugar menos romántico de la ciudad? Realmente eres un idiota.

Shirou se concentró en permanecer consiente.

·

Issei y Yuuma se detuvieron junto a una fuente.

A Shirou le dolió la cabeza como nunca. Shinji tenía razón, algo andaba muy muy mal. Su cuerpo pidió a gritos salir corriendo, a pesar de encontrarse completamente entumecido.

\- ¿Me harías el favor de morir? - fue lo que escucharon decir a Yuuma. Era la primera vez que podían escuchar una frase completa de labios de la pareja y solo pudieron hacerlo gracias al innatural silencio del parque.

\- ¿Eeh? ¿Qué? Lo siento Yuuma-chan ¿puedes repetir la pregunta? Creo que no escuche bien…

La chica dejó escapar una tierna risa.

\- Issei-kun ¿Podrías morir por favor? Vamos, no es tan difícil. - le dijo sonriendo mientras de su espalda salían dos alas negras.

Una brillante luz apareció en su mano izquierda.

'No es humana. Esto no está bien…' - Shirou volvió a temblar. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso.

\- ¡¿Qué ray…?! - las palabras salieron de la boca de Shinji mientras un destello los cegaba.

Issei cayó de rodillas mirando fijamente a Yuuma.

\- Debo agradecerte Issei-kun. Realmente me divertí hoy jugando a ser pareja de un niño. Fuiste taaan tierno… - la risa de Yuuma se tornó más aguda. . - Es una lástima que ninguna chica jamás tenga la oportunidad de salir contigo.

Issei no pudo sostenerse. Colapsó quedando boca abajo.

·

La mente de Shirou quedo en blanco. De pronto vio todo rojo y lanzó un gran alarido que alertó a Yuuma de su presencia.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, mientras por su mente fluían un millar de emociones y ¿recuerdos?

Solo supo que estaba parado junto al cuerpo de Issei mirando a Yuuma directamente a los ojos.

\- Ju, un testigo. No importa. Muere…

La luz volvió a formarse. Parecía una lanza que la mujer alada le lanzó rápidamente.

Un hombre vestido de azul lo atacó con una lanza roja. Emiya Shirou murió en ese instante.

Esquivó el proyectil, mientras juntaba sus manos como si sostuviese algo.

Increíble. Un humano acababa de esquivar su ataque. Pero solo erar un golpe de suerte, se auto-convenció el ángel caído.

 _Trace-on._

Shirou pudo sentir como el poder se reunía en sus manos creando algo solido, pero invisible. Podía sentir el viento a su alrededor. Sabía exactamente qué era. La imagen de la espada dorada era clara en su mente.

Corrió hacia Yuuma, dispuesto a atacar. Ella se elevó para evitarlo. Esta vez su lanza no fallaría.

Ella volaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarla. Aun así, él podía. Lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía.

Ambos cargaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

 _¡Excalibur! - gritaba una rubia en su mente._

La lanza de luz fue absorbida por una gran ráfaga de viento y destellos dorados. Yuma cayó con un hombro y un ala herida y cortes alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Shirou sudaba. Aquel ataque consumió mucha energía. Pero ella pronto estaría pronto en pie. No podía permitirlo. Si ella volvía a parase sería su fin.

Tan solo sintió una punzada.

Miro su abdomen. Una lanza de luz lo había atravesado por la espalda. Vio a un hombre de negro acercándose a la mujer caída.

\- Reinalle, he venido a buscarte.

\- ¡Dohnaseek! ¡Mata a ese bastardo! ¡Destruye su Sacred Gear!

\- No hay tiempo. Debemos irnos.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

El hombre también dejo salir unas alas negras y se llevó a Reinalle, volando rápidamente.

Shirou dejo caer la espada invisible, que no hizo ningún ruido al tocar el suelo, sino más bien se desvaneció, así como la capa de viento alrededor de esta.

Con su mano cubrió la herida de su abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar.

Dio media vuelta y vio a Shinji en el suelo.

Instantáneamente su mente se despejó.

¿Por qué Shinji estaba en el suelo? Era Issei quien había sido atacado…

¡Issei!

Miro en dirección a su cuerpo. Issei estaba cubierto por un brillo rojo.

Había una chica de cabello escarlata arrodillada junto a él. Era hermosa, su largo cabello ondeaba con el viento. Le pareció conocida. Ella se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

Entonces supo quién era.

\- ¿Gremory-senpai? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Era hermosa. El sueño de la mayoría de los chicos. Su belleza provocaba envidia en más de una chica, pero aun así era admirada por la mayoría de las féminas.

Más de una vez Shirou se había quedado embobado mirando sus pronunciadas caderas y generosos pechos. Le resultaba inevitable. Estaba seguro que a sus compañeros les ocurría lo mismo.

\- Buenas noches Emiya-kun.

¿Noche? Shirou miró el cielo. Había oscurecido. No supo en qué momento había llegado la noche.

\- Buenas noches. - atinó a decir.

\- Déjame ver tu herida…

\- Estoy bien, pero Issei…

\- Acabo de revisarlo. Esta sano y salvo.

\- ¿Y Shinji?

\- Tan solo se desmayó por el shock.

Shirou suspiró aliviado.

Rias Gremory sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes Emiya-kun? Eres un chico bastante extraño. - Rias se acercó a él suavemente. - Pocas personas estarían preocupadas de las heridas de otros por sobre las suyas. Sobre todo en una situación como esta.

Ella tomó suavemente su mano y la alejo de la herida, mientras acercaba su rostro para observarla.

Shirou pareció no escuchar.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Gremory-senpai?

Rias lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Tu amigo Issei me llamó. - se paró lentamente y le acerco una hoja de papel. - Este es un círculo de invocación. Tu amigo lo activo casualmente cuando deseo no morir. De esta forma, como demonio, fui invocada por él.

Observó que Shirou esperaba tranquilamente que terminara de explicarse. No se había inmutado en lo más mínimo al escucharla admitir su naturaleza sobrenatural. Incluso parecía aceptar el hecho sin ningún problema. ¿Realmente le creía o acaso solo pensaba que era una broma?

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta Emiya-kun?

\- ¿Estoy muriendo?

\- Sí.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Shirou para caer en el charco de sangre a sus pies.

\- Ya veo. Este es mi fin. - su voz se rompió. - Lo siento Illya… - susurró.

…familia… …oni-san…

\- Lo siento Illya. Esta vez seré yo quien muera primero.

Rias estaba fascinada con la reacción del chico, que lloraba, pero no por su muerte. No, él aceptaba su muerte a pesar de no querer morir.

Shirou intentó calmarse.

\- Lo siento Gremory-senpai. - se disculpó, tratando de contener las lágrimas. - No soy para nada cool… - dijo, tratando de reír. - ¿Podría hacerme el favor de llevar a Issei y Shinji a sus casas?

Estaba muriendo y aun así ponía a sus amigos por sobre sí mismo.

\- Emiya-kun. No tienes que morir. - le dijo dulcemente la demonio, tomando nuevamente sus manos, empapadas por la sangre que aun fluía.

El calor de aquellas manos lo confortó.

\- Sí así lo quieres puedo evitarlo. Puedo reencarnarte como demonio…

\- ¿Demonio?

Rias lo abrazó suavemente.

\- Tienes que entender que una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás. Te convertirás en mi sirviente por el resto de la eternidad. - lo soltó y tomo su cara. Lo miró a los ojos una vez más. Estaban separados por tan solo unos centímetros. - ¿Aceptas?

Shirou quedo en silencio un momento.

\- No puedo morir. No aun. Le prometí que seríamos… que viviríamos como una familia. No puedo romper nuevamente esa promesa…

Rias pestañeo. Realmente Shirou era un chico extraño.

\- Lo haré. - el chico habló con decisión.

No recordaría nada más de aquella noche.

·

·

Entrevistas de mel-kun [m]:

Capítulo 1: 'Illya' [i]

[m] Illya. ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia hasta ahora?

[i] Estoy un tanto decepcionada. Se supone que esto ocurre tras terminar mi ruta con el final normal, ¿no es así? Pero de esta se ha hablado muy poco. ¿Se supone que al final de mi ruta Shirou me mata? ¡¿Qué clase de heroína muere al final de su ruta?!

[m] Bueno, aun no se ha tocado el tema pero eso…

[i] También Shirou dice 'perdón, pero esta vez me iré primero…' ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿También muere él al final de mi ruta?

[m] Illya…

[i] ¿Qué acaso todos mueren? De ser así, si Rin sobrevive estaré muy enojada. Hmmb.

[m] N…

[i] Por lo menos pude haber aparecido más en el capitulo. Shirou habla de mí, hay flashbacks, ¡pero aun así mi participación real es casi nula! ¡Tienes suerte de que haya dejado a Berserker en casa!

[m] Aquí concluye la entrevista de hoy. Continuaremos entrevistando a Illya, si es que en algún momento se tranquiliza.

Notas del capítulo 1:

1\. Los cigarrillos de Kiritsugu son 'artesanales'. Él envuelve su propio tabaco en papel de fumar, pero jamás lo enciende. El hecho de tener un cigarrillo en la boca y a su vez sentir el sabor del tabaco es la medida que usa para evitar fumar. Desde que se convirtió en padre de familia intentó dejar el hábito. Hay quienes usan chicles o parches de nicotina, hoy en día también existe el cigarro electrónico, a veces el comer un dulce o un chicle normal ayuda. Claro que hay quienes pueden dejar el hábito con tan solo voluntad.

2\. Para efectos del fic, la Academia Kuoh contará no solo con la sección de preparatoria (de donde proviene el adjetivo academia), sino que contará con las tres secciones, primaria (1-6), secundaria (1-3) y preparatoria (1-3).

3\. He de aclarar que en este fic toda la familia ocupa el apellido Emiya.

·

Tengo la idea que quería informar algo más, pero no sé que podría ser.


	2. C2: Demonios y ocultismo

_AN: No poseo ni tengo derecho alguno sobre Highschool DxD ni Fate Stay Night. Tampoco lucro de forma alguna escribiendo ni este ni ningún fanfic. El único fin de esta historia es entretener._

 _Espero disfruten la historia._

 _·_

 **Capitulo 2:** Demonios y ocultismo

·

Despertó con el sol en los ojos. Se sentía extraño.

Veía borroso. Sus oídos parecían escuchar más agudo. Su cuerpo pesaba y el propio sol le daba una sensación de malestar.

Se sentía extrañamente débil.

Con esfuerzo levantó su tronco. Recién en ese momento notó que estaba completamente desnudo.

Miró la hora.

10.28

Se había quedado dormido.

Escuela…

No. Era domingo. Probablemente su familia se quejaría por la falta de desayuno, pero realmente necesitaba descansar. Cerró los ojos y volvió a echarse en la cama.

Sintió el movimiento de alguien a su lado, así como la sensación del cabello en el rostro.

\- Illya. No puedes venir a meterte en mi cama cuando te dé la gana.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar a su hermana. Intentaba tomarla del hombro, pero la sensación de suavidad que sintió no correspondía a un hombro.

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó inseguro. Estaba en su casa, en su cama. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Hace años que no ocurría, pero cuando Shirou dormía de más su madre iba a despertarlo, fallando su objetivo pues terminaba recostada junto a su hijo. Pero no era ella, algo no cuadraba…

Nervioso abrió lentamente los ojos preguntándose qué clase de sorpresa le aguardaba. Con su suerte probablemente no era buena.

Rias Gremory estaba acostada con él, mirándolo sonriente. Y, al igual que él, estaba completamente desnuda.

\- Buenos días Shirou-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?

Shirou se torno rojo tomate. ¿Qué hacia Gremory-senpai desnuda en su cama? Trató de evocar algún recuerdo, pero le fue imposible. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

\- Sssshhh. Tranquilo. La primera noche es la más dura. Descansa un poco más.

Shirou dejó de pensar y cerró los ojos.

\- Por cierto. Me alegro que mis pechos sean de tu agrado…

Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente. Ciertamente tenía la mano en el pecho de su senpai. La quitó rápidamente ahora completamente despierto y avergonzado. Se giró, en dirección opuesta a la chica.

Rias rió entre dientes. Se levanto de la cama y fue a recoger su ropa, esparcida por el cuarto. Dando a Shirou, de paso, una vista perfecta de su redondo trasero.

\- Esto, senp…

\- Shirou. Ayúdame. Abrocha mi sostén.

El muchacho acató la orden inmediatamente.

\- Gracias. ¿Tienes un peine?

Shirou asintió, pasándole uno que tenía en la cómoda.

\- Cepilla mi cabello por favor. - pidió la chica.

Lo hizo. Shirou seguía sin saber que ocurría. Era una situación tan surrealista que debía tratarse de un sueño, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo era.

Rias terminó de vestirse. Shirou hizo lo mismo.

\- Shirou-kun ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- Es aquella puerta. - indicó ya en el pasillo.

Iris salía de él. Rias la saludo casualmente mientras entraba.

\- Buenos días Emiya-san.

\- Buenos días. - respondió amablemente Irisviel. - Oh, Shirou-chan ¿Cómo dormiste? - preguntó al notar a su hijo.

Shirou no contesto, ni hubiese alcanzado a contestar pues Irisviel cayó en cuenta.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Shirou trajo una chica a la casa! - escuchó el pelirrojo desde el segundo piso. En menos de un segundo su madre había pasado junto a él y bajado a la cocina. Ella, de alguna forma, a veces desafiaba las leyes de la física.

\- …

\- ¡Qué sí! ¡Es pelirroja, alta y realmente hermosa!

Trató de alejar aquel escándalo de su mente, aunque debía hacerle frente. Bajó lentamente la escalera.

Cuando Iris lo vio se abalanzó sobre él.

\- Shirou, Shirou, mi Shirou… ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! - había lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- Mamá…

Ella lo soltó y volvió a Kiritsugu.

\- Nuestro hijo ya es un hombre. - afirmó alegremente. Kiritsugu mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Todo el alborotó terminó despertado a Illya, que bajo restregándose los ojos, aun en pijama.

\- Buenos días Illya, tendré el desayuno en un momento.

\- Buenos días oni-chan. - respondió ella bostezando.

Iris iba a decir algo cuando la pelirroja hizo su aparición.

\- Buenos días. - saludo cálidamente.

\- Buenos días. - saludo Iris nuevamente. A Illya se le cayó la boca.

\- ¡¿Rias-senpai?!

La cara de Kiritsugu por otro lado era absolutamente indescifrable.

\- ¿Qué huele tan bien? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- El desayuno. Shirou es un experto cocinando.

\- ¿De verdad?

Iris asintió.

\- Por cierto, soy Rias Gremory. Mucho gusto.

Iris y Rias comenzaron a charlar mientras Illya y Kiritsugu estaban todavía sin palabras.

Irisviel como buena anfitriona invitó a todos a la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Shirou servía el desayuno.

Comieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Kiritsugu aparto su plato y se aclaró la garganta. Era un tema serio.

\- Shirou, me alegro por ti. Pero espero que hayan usado protección…

Shirou e Illya casi escupen el desayuno. Irisviel intervino.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Quiero tener un montón de nietos! - parecía una pequeña niña que reclamaba para que le comprasen dulces o un juguete.

\- Lo siento, no es así. Ambos aun somos vírgenes. - aclaró Rias.

Iris parecía desilusionada. Kiritsugu volvió a su plato como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

'Es bueno saberlo.' - pensó Shirou, aunque hasta el momento ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad que 'aquello' hubiese pasado en la noche.

Pero Iris se levantó súbitamente de la mesa enojada.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo Shirou! ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera has besado a Rias-chan!

La aludida respondió inmediatamente.

\- No, no me ha besado. Pero sí acarició mis pechos. Creo que son de su agrado.

\- ¡Waaaaaahh! ¡Oni-chan es un pervertido! - gritó Illya mientras corría llorando a su habitación.

Iris asintió pensativa mientras volvía a sentarse haciendo caso omiso a su hija. En cambio Shirou y Kiritsugu quisieron detenerla y calmarla, pero no tenían la más mínima idea de que podían o debían decir a la pequeña Illya.

Pronto Rias terminó de comer y apuró a Shirou a hacer lo mismo.

Este no había terminado aún cuando Rias tiró de él y, despidiéndose, lo arrastro corriendo a la escuela.

·

Rias era presidenta del club de ocultismo y guió a Shirou a la sala del club, ubicada en el edificio más antiguo del campus. El único que era completamente de madera.

La sala era increíblemente amplia aunque un tanto oscura. Tenía un escritorio y tres sillones, una mesa de centro, una vitrina con un juego de té y un estante lleno de libros.

Pero lo que realmente asombro a Shirou era que había una bañera con ducha, separada del resto de la sala por un biombo semitransparente.

Peor aún. Apenas llegaron Rias se comenzó a desvestir.

\- Se-senpai… ¿Qué hace?

\- ¿No es obvio? Me voy a duchar. Casi lo hago en tu casa, pero imagine que sería poco educado de mi parte dado que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme a tu familia.

El chico se volteó y quedo mirando a la puerta mientras Rias decía todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué no te duchas conmigo? - sugirió Rias, en un tono que Shirou no supo interpretar.

El pelirrojo no contestó. En silencio siguió mirando a la puerta.

Le pareció extraño no nunca antes haber entrado a aquel edificio. Recordó también que el club de ocultismo fue el único que jamás le pidió ayuda alguna.

Respiró y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Sin notarlo comenzó a escuchar como corría el agua de la ducha. El sonido emitido por cada gota de agua que chocaba con la piel de su senpai puso en marcha su imaginación.

'No Shirou. Detente. Tú no eres así.' - se dijo al tiempo que se golpeaba las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos, totalmente sonrojado.

Para su alivio mental el agua se detuvo.

\- Shirou. Pásame una toalla.

Shirou nunca decía no. Pero le extrañó cuan natural le resultaba cumplir cada orden de su senpai.

Shirou volvió a mirar en dirección a la puerta mientras Rias se secaba y se vestía.

\- Te toca a ti. - escuchó.

Se volteo para reclamar, pero no pudo. Al hacerlo se quedo sin aliento al ver a la pelirroja con tan solo la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el cabello aun húmedo.

\- Hazlo. - repitió. - E intenta recordar que sucedió ayer.

Sin saber por qué, Shirou se quito la camisa, quedando a torso desnudo. Nuevamente se sonrojó al notar que Rias lo miraba atentamente, escrutando cada parte de su cuerpo mientras frotaba sus piernas con las manos, aun sin ropa encima.

\- Una batalla… - susurró Shirou. Las imágenes habían comenzado a fluir en su mente. - Luz, alas… ¡Issei! ¡Shinji!

\- Ambos están bien. - lo tranquilizó ella. - Aun ahora piensas en tus amigos antes que en ti mismo.

Esa frase lo hizo recordar. Llevó sus manos a su abdomen.

No estaba herido. Ni siquiera tenía una cicatriz. Eso sí, estaba cubierto en sangre. No tuvo otra opción que seguir el consejo de su senpai. Al ducharse notó como el color del agua cambiaba inmediatamente a rojo.

Tomo nota mental. Sus sabanas debían de estar manchadas y tendría que lavarlas. Se alegró de que sus padres jamás entrasen a su pieza. Una mancha de sangre tras haber pasado la noche con una chica crearía alboroto y una nueva polémica, a pesar de que ya Rias hubiese negado todo, pues ahora existía evidencia física.

\- Lo de anoche, no fue un sueño…

\- No. Tú y tus amigos fueron atacados por ángeles caídos.

\- Entonces tú eres… un demonio.

\- Sí. Y ahora tú eres uno también.

Ahora el chico recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Al buscar una toalla tan solo encontró una que su senpai había utilizado. No pudo evitar notar que olía a ella.

\- Master. Voy a entrar. - escuchó una voz femenina que provenía de afuera de la habitación.

\- Adelante. - permitió Rias.

Una rubia oji-verde entró al salón del club para encontrar a su maestra sentada en el sillón, con solo una toalla cubriéndola y un chico saliendo de la ducha con tan solo una toalla en mano.

Se sonrojo, pero rápidamente tomó una espada que apuntó al cuello del chico. Había cruzado el cuarto en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Quién eres y cuáles son tus intenciones?

\- Tranquila Saber. Él es mi nuevo sirviente. Emiya Shirou. (n1)

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿E-este inútil es su-su nuevo sirviente?!

\- Sí. - respondió alegremente. - Como tú, también es un caballero.

Saber estaba roja de ira. ¿Acaso estaba al mismo nivel que un pervertido?

\- Así que, por favor, envaina tu espada.

Saber obedeció y volteó hacía Shirou dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación.

Se espantó al ver al pelirrojo en 'todo su esplendor' pues con la conmoción este había dejado caer la toalla.

Shirou no fue decapitado, pero recibió un hermoso tatuaje temporal con forma de la mano de Saber en su mejilla, color rojo brillante. En cambio Saber jamás vería a los hombres de la misma forma.

Una tercera persona llegó. Himejima Akeno, vicepresidenta del club de ocultismo. Con ella apareció una pequeña niña.

\- Akeno ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

\- Por supuesto Buchou.

Akeno se sentó a la derecha de Rias. Shirou estaba sentado en otro sillón, mientras que Saber estaba de pie, lo más alejada de Shirou posible. La niña se sentó en el sillón ubicado frente a Shirou.

\- Veamos… - Rias comenzó a leer las hojas en la carpeta que Akeno le entregó. - Emiya Shirou, dieciséis años. Curso 2-B. Altura, 171 cm. Peso, 74 kg.

\- Senpai… eso es… - ¿estaba ella leyendo su información personal?

\- Promedio de notas, 68 (de 100), jum. No eres inteligente, pero tampoco estúpido.

¿Eso era un insulto o un cumplido?

\- Ex-miembro del club de kyudo. Se retiró debido a una lesión… - Rias miró a Shirou y levantó las cejas. - Por lo demás hay una gran cantidad de anotaciones declarando cada servicio prestado a la escuela. - Rias no las leyó, sino que contó el número de hojas. - ¡Doce paginas!

\- Impresionante ¿cierto? - preguntó Akeno sonriendo.

Por su parte Saber solo torció la boca.

\- Bueno, no esperaba menos del famoso 'falso conserje'. Por cierto, Shirou. Todos los miembros del club de ocultismo somos demonios.

Shirou no se inmuto, lo que descolocó a las chicas.

\- Supongo que has oído hablar de Akeno. Ella es la vice-presidenta del club y mi mano derecha.

\- Himejima Akeno, mucho gusto.

\- Emiya Shirou, el gusto es mío.

\- Y ella es Sabrine Pendragon. Todas la llamamos Saber. Es oriunda de Inglaterra y cursa tu mismo grado. (n2)

\- Mucho gusto. - saludó Shirou. Saber no se molesto en contestar.

\- Por último, ella es Toujo Koneko. Es un curso menor que tú, pero como demonio es tu senpai, trátala con respeto.

Shirou la saludo para luego preguntar:

\- ¿Realmente asistes a primero de preparatoria? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo catorce. ¿Hay algún problema? - contestó Koneko ofendida.

\- No, no es eso. Tan solo me pareces mucho a mi hermana. Ambas son igual de lindas, aunque ella es menor (también ambas eran albinas).

Las palabras y el tono de Shirou la hicieron sonrojar, a pesar de que la estuvieran comparando con una niña más pequeña.

\- ¿Ya podemos celebrar? - preguntó Akeno.

\- ¿Celebrar qué?

\- ¡Qué por fin tenemos un hombre en el equipo! - pero al observar las caras de las demás chicas Akeno preguntó - ¿O es que son todas lesbianas? Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba. En fin, ya que no están interesadas… ¡pido a Emiya-kun!

\- ¡Akeno!

\- Pero, Buchou… acabo de pedirlo…

\- No puedes reclamar lo que no es tuyo.

Akeno hizo un puchero.

\- Bueno. Entonces Emiya es de Buchou, Koneko es de Saber, mientras tanto… me quedo sola… - suspiró Akeno descorazonada tras haber contado con sus dedos.

\- ¡Akeno-senpai! ¡Deje de catalogarnos así! - reclamó Saber,

\- ¿Así como?

\- Co-como le-lesbianas. - respondió Saber nerviosa.

\- Pero es que como no mostraste ningún interés por Emiya-kun pensé…

\- ¡¿Qué mujer podría interesarse en un pervertido como él?!

\- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Akeno a Rias.

\- Saber vio a Shirou desnudo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Jo. ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo la diversión? - suspiró la vicepresidenta.

Koneko se mantenía en silencio, mientras que Shirou rogaba que pronto volvieran al tema de los demonios. Se sentía mucho más perturbado por esta conversación que aquella.

Rias finalmente pidió orden para terminar de explicar a Shirou la situación.

·

\- Entonces, debo mantenerme alejado de las iglesias y los templos. Tener especial cuidado con los exorcistas así como con los ángeles caídos. Me debilito durante el día y me fortalezco de noche.

· Todos los días después del colegio nos juntamos para las 'actividades del club', que aun no me explican.

· Todos nosotros solíamos ser humanos y hemos sido reencarnados por Gremory-senpai, por lo que ahora somos sus sirvientes.

· Por lo demás podemos seguir viviendo nuestras vidas como hasta ahora.

\- Sí. Eso es todo, de momento. Pero Shirou, tienes prohibido llamarme Gremori-senpai. Desde ahora me llamaras Buchou en público y Rias en privado. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí Rias-senpai.

\- Una cosa más. Desde hoy dejaras de asistir (y ayudar) a los demás clubes. Te necesito aquí tiempo completo.

\- De acuerdo, Rias-senpai. - contestó e chico sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- Eso es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse.

Rias dijo eso, pero Shirou se dio cuenta que él fue el único en retirarse. Debía apurarse en llegar a casa para preparar el almuerzo, antes que su familia muriera por desnutrición… o envenenamiento… o tal vez en un incendio o explosión…

·

\- Entonces… ¿qué pieza es? - preguntó Akeno.

\- Es un caballero. Pero es algo extraño…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la pieza reaccionó a él por sí sola, como si fuera absolutamente necesario que la utilizase.

\- ¿Eso no jamás había pasado?

\- Nunca. Hasta donde sé. Por lo demás creo que tiene que ver con su Sacred Gear.

\- Umm…

\- Una cosa más. Ese caballo era mi pieza mutante.

\- ¿Entonces no tenemos como saber cuál es su potencial?

\- Así parece. - Rias suspiró.

Saber, que había escuchado en silencio al igual que Koneko, se enfureció. ¿Acaso ella podía valer menos que aquel principiante-pervertido? Su orgullo no le permitía creer tal cosa. No podía aceptarlo.

Entrevista capitulo 2: 'Serzech Lucifer' [L]

[m] Damas, caballeros. Hoy tenemos con nosotros a uno de los actuales gobernantes del inframundo. Serzech Lucifer. Maou-sama, gracias por asistir.

 _(Aplausos del público)_

[L] Gracias por invitarme.

[m] Maou-sama. ¿Qué piensa de la historia hasta ahora?

[L] Creo que tiene potencial, pero habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla. Después de todo tanto Fate/Stay Night como Highschool DxD han dejado la vara alta.

[m] ¿Usted conoce Fate/Stay Night?

[L] Por supuesto. He jugado el juego bastantes veces. Es uno de mis favoritos. Aunque debo decir que tanto las versiones animadas como los mangas dejan mucho que desear.

[m] ¿Cuál es su ruta favorita?

[L] Heaven Feels. Creo que es la más completa. También desarrolla a los personajes de la forma más oscura. Al jugarla realmente tengo esa horrible sensación de internarme en el cielo. Es una buena forma de liberar estrés sin realizar una guerra santa…

[m] Eeeehh… ¿Alguna escena favorita?

[L] La muerte de Gilgamesh. Una muerte rápida y limpia, que creo que no muchos esperaban. Fue una grata sorpresa aquel cambio. Después de ser uno de los boss más poderoso en las otras rutas, en esta se convierte en una pequeña mancha de sangre carmesí. _(sonrisa) (un par de féminas en el estudio se desmayan)_

[m] Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Maou-sama. Esperamos volver a contar con su presencia.

[L] Ha sido un placer.

·

Notas

1\. Sí. Es Saber. No el espíritu heroico que vivió hace siglos, sino una chica que comparte las características de Saber (salvo, insisto, las que corresponden a ser un espíritu heroico y reina de gran Bretaña.)

2\. Saber se iba a llamar Arturia, en un principio, pero preferí llamarla Sabrine para que Saber se acomodara aun más como sobrenombre, entre otras cosas.

·

 _Las opiniones de los personajes pertenecen a los personajes (o a como me imagino a los personajes) y no a las del autor (ciertamente pueden coincidir). Por ejemplo mi ruta favorita es UBW, simplemente creo que Serzech preferiría HF._


	3. C3: Arcos y caza

_AN:_ _No poseo ni tengo derecho alguno sobre Highschool DxD ni Fate Stay Night. Tampoco lucro de forma alguna escribiendo ni este ni ningún fanfic. El único fin de esta historia es entretener._

 _Espero disfruten la historia._

 _·_

 **Capitulo 3:** Arcos y caza

·

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto Rias?!

\- Es solo la actualización de los miembros del club.

\- Pero… Emiya Shirou…

\- Lo siento, tan solo ocurrió. No era mi intención robar tu juguete favorito.

\- ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi?!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué haría eso?

La rivalidad entre Rias, presidenta del club de ocultismo, y Souna, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sería eterna.

Eran mejores amigas desde pequeñas, pero siempre competían por todo. Absolutamente todo.

Souna se preguntó que pudo haber pasado. ¿Por qué Emiya era ahora parte del club de ocultismo?

Ella más de una vez pidió a Shirou que se uniera al consejo estudiantil, pero él chico siempre se había negado. Obviamente hasta el momento nunca le explicó las verdaderas implicancias que ello conllevaba, pero ahora todo era inútil.

·

\- Chicos, respecto al sábado…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué paso el sábado? - preguntó Shinji con curiosidad.

La cara de Issei lo delataba ignorante.

Realmente olvidaron. Tal y como Buchou dijo que harían.

\- Eeh… que quiero saber qué sábado va a ser la exhibición de kyudo…

\- Ah. ¿Quieres ir a mirar?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Vamos Issei?

\- Emiya. La competencia no es hasta dentro de mes y medio. No sirve de mucho hacer planes ahora. - razonó Issei.

\- Tienen razón. Hahaha. Que tonto de mi parte. - se disculpó.

Issei suspiró.

'Lo extraña…' - pensó. Siempre insistió en que Shirou no dejara el club, a pesar de su lesión, pero Shirou era simplemente demasiado terco. Tampoco era capaz de entender la amistad entre Shinji y Shirou.

Una chica del club de kendo se acerco a Emiya para pedir su ayuda.

\- Lo siento. Hoy no puedo. - respondió sonriendo.

'¿Uh? ¿Shirou dijo que no? ¿Ni siquiera dijo más tarde?' - definitivamente Shirou se estaba comportando de forma extraña.

·

Shirou debía pasar la tarde repartiendo panfletos. No tenía problema con ello, pero el pelirrojo prefería las labores manuales.

No tenía que preocuparse por llegar temprano a casa. Había dejado la cena hecha en la mañana.

Al llegar a casa hablaría con Illya. Por algún motivo lo sentía necesario. Una parte de él le decía que tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella. Se lo debía.

·

El ambiente en escuela había cambiado. Sentía miradas sobre él y por ese motivo se sentía aun más incomodo de lo usual.

\- Issei. ¿Es mi idea o los demás hablan de mí?

\- Lo están haciendo. - contestó el chico con absoluta seriedad. - Se preguntan porque cambiaste de actitud. - 'Y cuál es tu relación con las chicas del club de ocultismo.' - dijo en su mente.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si soy el mismo de siempre.

\- Lo sé, pero todo el resto está acostumbrado a pedirte favores. Favores que dejaste de hacer.

\- ¿Están enojados porque ya no les ayudo?

\- Sí. Tan solo déjalos estar y se les pasara. En lo personal me alegro y me siento aliviado. A pesar de tu buena voluntad no es bueno que cargues con los problemas de los demás. Ni para ti ni para ellos.

Como siempre las palabras de Issei sonaban filosóficas. Tal vez era porque había sido criado en un templo.

Su familia era la más estricta que conocía. Hasta el momento la única libertad que Issei había pedido y le habían otorgado era la de teñirse el cabello.

'Estoy aprovechando mi juventud.' le había explicado.

En cierta forma era una 'libertad' mayormente mental, pues la mezcla de azul y negro en su cabello solía pasar desapercibida.

Se preguntó cómo se vería él con el cabello teñido de azul. Tras unos segundos decidió ni siquiera intentar imaginarlo. De querer usar tinte tal vez escogería rojo, así como Issei había escogido azul. O tal vez podría tan solo decolorarlo para verse como su madre y su hermana. ¿Cómo se vería con cabello blanco? No podía imaginárselo.

Tal vez pensaba demasiado sobre temas irrelevantes.

Escucharon un barullo.

Frente a ellos pasaba Tohsaka Rin, otra de las estudiantes famosas de la escuela. Hermosa y de calificaciones perfectas. Tenía fama de rechazar sin piedad a todo aquel que se le confesara. Una belleza intocable, fantasía que alimentaba el espíritu competitivo de los hombres.

Los chicos notaron como los observó de reojo.

\- Issei… ¿también me miró? ¿o no? - susurro Shirou.

\- Creo que sí… - aquello era en extremo extraño. Tohsaka solía ignorar a todos los hombres, salvo por Issei al que le profería un odio extremo. Era un sentimiento mutuo. Shirou no era capaz de entender la relación de esos dos. Sabía que había comenzado como una rivalidad por las calificaciones, pero para llegar a tal extremo… De todas formas Shirou no estaba seguro de haber cruzado miradas con ella alguna vez. Hasta ahora.

·

Al llegar al salón del club no encontró a nadie. Decidió preparar el té.

\- Oh, buenas tardes Shirou, no te esperaba tan temprano.

\- Buenas tardes Buchou. - Tras una mirada de la presidenta se corrigió. - Digo, Rias-buchou. Salí antes de la clase de inglés. Taiga-sensei tuvo algún tipo de emergencia.

Rias se sentó en su lugar habitual y recibió el té que Shirou había preparado.

\- Me alegro. Hace tiempo hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- ¿Qué?

Rias le indicó que se sentará junto a ella.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Shirou.

Rias muchas veces demandaba proximidad. Proximidad que incomodaba a Shirou y a la cual no llegaba a acostumbrarse.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste el club de kyudo?

\- Porque tuve una lesión en el hombro… usted lo leyó en mi expediente…

\- Shirou, te vi pelear. Tu hombro está sano.

\- Pero tengo una cicatriz en el hombro que no me permite realizar exhibiciones o competir. Ya sabe que el kyudo se realiza a hombro descubierto…

\- Shirou… no tienes cicatriz alguna. Lo sé. Te he visto desnudo.

Se sonrojó. Había olvidado ese detalle. Aunque muchas veces lo recordaba en los momentos más inapropiados.

Tragó saliva. La lesión si había dejado marca. Una cicatriz que los doctores dijeron que quedaría. Él sabía que había desaparecido. De hecho, su hombro se había curado mucho más rápido de lo anticipado. Pero ese era su secreto.

\- Dime la verdad.

\- Uuuuff. - al parecer no había otra alternativa. - El año pasado durante las actividades del club tuve una diferencia de opinión con Shinji. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a los puños. Estuve a punto de golpearlo en la cara, pero me detuve. Él sí me golpeo. Tras ese golpe perdí el equilibrio e hice un mal movimiento que me dislocó el hombro. El problema fue que choqué con un anaquel que cayó precisamente sobre mi hombro dislocado. No pudieron sacarme hasta que Kuzuki-sensei y Taiga-sensei llegaron. Solo tuve mala suerte. Los doctores dijeron que tardaría en sanar y la cicatriz no se desvanecería. Qué tampoco podría volver a practicar kyudo…

\- Pero te curaste rápidamente, incluso lo hizo la cicatriz…

\- Así es.

Era una historia dramática en exceso. Se disloco el hombro y un anaquel le cayó encima. Ya había confirmado la historia de antemano. Fue un suceso con muchos testigos. Un hecho relevante era que necesitaron a Taiga-sensei y Kuzuki-sensei para levantar el anaquel. Ello indicaba que este era extremadamente pesado. Ellos dos eran con mucho las personas más fuertes en la escuela.

\- Eso no explica porque no regresaste al club.

Shirou desvió la mirada al piso.

\- No lo creí apropiado. El campeonato iba a comenzar y mi retorno causaría discordia.

\- Porque tu ratio de dianas era de 94%...

\- Sí.

Era algo que en un caso normal no tenía sentido. También había averiguado al respecto. Shirou era con mucho el mejor tirador del club. De regresar para el campeonato lo habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero en ese caso hubieran sacado de la alineación a Shinji, que era el único de primer año. Él había reemplazado a Shirou. Obviamente Shirou no quiso sacar a su amigo de la alineación.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste tras el campeonato?

\- Para no volver a pelear con Shinji.

Shirou había escogido a su amigo por sobre su hobby, su pasión. Rias suspiró.

·

Esa noche al llegar a casa Shirou estiró sus brazos. La imagen estaba en su mente y el sentimiento no lo dejaba. En la sala de estar, en plena oscuridad se imagino teniendo un arco en las manos. Cargaba la flecha y se disponía a lanzar. Imagino la flecha clavada en la diana tras su tiró. Se disponía a disparar…

Súbitamente se encendió la luz de la sala, rompiendo su concentración.

\- Oni-chan ¿Eres tú?

\- Sí Illya.

La niña corrió a él para abrazarlo.

\- Cada día llegas más tarde…

\- Sí. He estado ocupado.

\- ¿Con tu novia?

\- Con el club…

\- ¿El club de tu novia?

Shirou suspiró. Un hombre jamás ganaría a una mujer en una discusión, tuviese o no razón.

\- Oni-chan… No quiero que sigas en ese club. Oni-chan se veía mucho más genial cuando disparaba su arco.

\- Illya… ya no puedo…

La niña sonrió tristemente.

\- Lo sé.

De todas formas estaba contenta que su hermano estuviese ocupado.

Odiaba que lo tratasen de 'falso conserje' y que estuviese siempre a la deriva. En ese tiempo sus ojos no tenían brillo, parecían estar perdidos.

\- ¿Te vas a bañar? ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda?

\- No. Solo me daré una ducha rápida.

\- Oni-chan… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Shirou sonrió. Era un mal habito que jamás podría arreglar, pero Shirou no podía evitar querer consentir a su hermanita. Asintió.

·

\- Hoy tenemos una actividad especial. Hay una solicitud de cacería.

\- ¿Un renegado? - preguntó Akeno. Rias asintió.

Shirou observaba perdido.

\- Un renegado es un demonio que abandona a su amo. Usualmente comienzan a atacar y alimentarse de humanos, fortaleciéndose. - explicó Rias para el beneficio del nuevo.

\- ¿Un demonio se fortalece alimentándose de humanos? - preguntó Shirou en shock.

\- Básicamente. Humanos, demonios, híbridos… - respondió Rias. - Pero es tabú. Alimentarse de humanos es penado hasta con la muerte, porque no solo revela la existencia del demonio, sino que puede causar fácilmente una guerra 'santa'. No queremos una nueva inquisición ni tampoco una cacería de brujas. Por eso debemos lidiar con el problema rápida y efectivamente.

Shirou se alegró. No le gustaba la idea de matar. Asesinar estaba mal. Siempre.

\- ¿Están todos listos?

Todos asintieron.

\- Novato ¿no vas llevaras tu espada?

\- No será necesario. - respondió Rias. - Shirou no luchará, solo observará. Aun no sabe nada sobre el combate demoniaco. Shirou, quédate cerca de mí en todo momento.

\- Entendido.

Dicho esto se transportaron al lugar donde el renegado fue visto por última vez.

·

\- Buchou, siento su presencia. - informó Akeno.

\- El criminal siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen. - comentó Koneko.

Estaban frente una gran bodega abandonada.

\- Koneko, Saber. Entraran por detrás. Yo por delante. Le acorralaremos. Akeno. Quédate afuera. No permitas que escape.

Apenas entraron a la bodega Rias gritó:

\- Rokus. Soy Rias Gremory. He venido por ti. Puedes o regresar al inframundo con nosotros o morir en nuestras manos.

\- ¿Alguna vez se ha rendido un renegado? - preguntó Shirou en susurros.

\- Nunca.

Shirou tragó saliva.

Pronto escucharon risas desde las sombras.

\- ¿Gremory? Muajaja. Al parecer he impresionado a alguien allá abajo.

\- Para nada. Tan solo cometiste el error de entrar a nuestro territorio.

\- Muajaja. Lo corregiré entonces. Quédense tranquilos y dejen que los coma.

Una criatura con forma de lagarto gigante apareció caminando sobre sus patas traseras.

\- Saber. - ordenó Rias.

La rubia rápidamente cargó hacia el enemigo desde atrás con su mandoble, tratando de infringirle una herida en su espalda, pero su piel cubierta de escamas era demasiado gruesa.

El lagarto atacó a Saber, pero fue tirado de la cola. Koneko movía al demonio como si no pesara nada.

Rokus se sacudió y decidió ir por Rias, que no trató de esquivar ni defenderse.

\- ¡Buuuuchou! - Shirou se interpuso entre ambos.

\- ¡Novato! ¡Sal de ahí! - gritó Saber.

Nadie notó la sonrisa maliciosa de Rias.

 _Trace On_

En las manos de Shirou aparecieron espadas gemelas. Una blanca y otra negra. Con ellas bloqueó el ataque del enemigo.

Sin pestañar se acercó a este por el flanco derecho.

Rokus se defendió. Inmediatamente Saber atacó aprovechando la brecha que Shirou había creado.

Esta vez atacó debajo del brazo. Su piel era más blanda ahí. Saber apuñaló sin problemas a la bestia en la axila, que gruño de dolor.

Rokus quiso volcar su ira en Saber, pero Shirou lanzó sus espadas a su hocico. Interrumpiendo el movimiento de la bestia.

Entretanto Koneko se había movido. Estaba frente al lagarto y le propinó tal golpe que este cayó de espaldas.

\- Master, permítame acabar con él.

Rias detuvo a Saber con un gesto.

\- Shirou. Acabalo.

Shirou que hasta el momento se había mantenido en calma comenzó a temblar.

 _En tu destino solo hay muerte._

\- No… ¡Nooo!

 _Matarás, matarás, matarás, hasta el día en que, finalmente, seas asesinado._

Dejó caer sus espadas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Rias indicó a Saber que procediera. La de ojos verdes rajó con su espada a la bestia, incapacitándola definitivamente.

Como siempre Rias dio el golpe de gracia con su magia escarlata.

 _Es tu destino. Lo sé. También es el mío._

Shirou no podía, no quería aceptar las palabras del hombre de rojo.

 _Gracias, oni-san. - La voz y sonrisa de Illya eran cálidas._

'No, no me agradezcas. Te mate, te mate… te mate, aunque juré protegerte te mate…'

Koneko y Saber quedaron atónitas al ver como Shirou comenzó a llorar. Akeno, que estaba afuera, entró cuando se enteró que todo había acabado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó al ver a Shirou sobre sus rodillas.

Rias no contestó. Koneko y Saber no supieron que decir.

Tras un par de minutos Rias decidió que había sido suficiente.

\- Shirou. Es hora de irnos.

El pelirrojo no escuchó. Ella se acerco al chico e indico a las demás que hicieran lo mismo. Los transportó a todos al salón del club.

\- Chicas, gracias por su duro trabajo. Pueden retirarse. Akeno, por favor cuida de Shirou hasta que regrese. Debo informar el resultado de la misión.

Pronto Akeno y Shirou fueron los únicos en el salón. Ella se acercó y suavemente intentó despertar a Shirou de su trance.

Tardo unos minutos, pero Shirou finalmente la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿A-a-keno-senpai?

¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien… - ella lo abrazo, para sorpresa de ambos él no se resistió.

\- Le mate, Akeno-senpai… Soy un asesino. - las lagrimas eran amargas.

\- No. Buchou fue quien mato a Rokus.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿de qué hablaba Akeno?

Shirou de a poco volvió a la realidad.

'Ella está a en casa, a salvo.' - suspiró aliviado.

Unos momentos más tarde cayó dormido. Entonces el circulo brillo. Rias había vuelto.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Un poco perdido. Murmuraba algo sobre ser un asesino.

\- Lo llevare a casa.

\- ¿Buchou, qué pasa? - Akeno estaba preocupada.

\- Creo que tiene que ver con su Sacred Gear.

·

Saber se llevó el par de espadas con ella. Sabía de espadas a pesar de no poder considerarse una experta. Le faltaba aun mucha experiencia. (n1)

¿De dónde las había sacado Shirou? No había llevado armas con él.

Por otra parte, tras verlas, podía decir que esas espadas eran únicas.

Esas eran espadas cortas (o más bien sables), no más largas que un ninjato (katana ninja). Eran más bien wakizachi.

Las espadas eran, tradicionalmente, armas diseñadas para mantener una distancia de más o menos un cuerpo del enemigo, esa cualidad le daba a los espadachines una clara ventaja sobre artistas marciales, usuarios de cuchillos y dagas, entre otros. A su vez su versatilidad los protegía de los usuarios de lanzas, entre otras armas con mayor alcance.

Pero este par de espadas no estaban diseñadas para mantener distancia de su enemigo. Estaban diseñadas para acercarse a él y dar el golpe final con movimientos compactos y prácticos. Usadas adecuadamente eran mortales. Usarlas torpemente era un suicidio. Ella jamás podría usar esas espadas. El solo pensar en luchar utilizando esas armas le aterraba.

Sin embargo Shirou lo había hecho como si le resultase natural.

¿Cómo un estudiante de preparatoria recién convertido en demonio era capaz de luchar de esa forma y con esas armas?

·

·

Entrevista capitulo 3: "Issei 'Ise' Fuudo" [if]

(m) Hola Ise. ¿Cómo estás?

[if] …

(m) ¿Aun enojado porque no fuiste incluido en la historia?

[if] ¡Es injusto! ¡¿Qué tiene ese Shirou que no tenga yo?!

(m) No contestare esa pregunta, por tu propio bien y porque quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo.

[if] ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

(m) Quiero decir que si no te callas ni siquiera incluiré la entrevista en la historia y tu existencia será borrada. ¿Entendido?

[if] _(suspira resignado)_ Sí.

(m) Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece el enroque de Kiba por Saber?

[if] Waaaaaa. Yo quiero estar ahí. Yuuto es mi amigo, pero estamos hablando de Saber. Realmente me gustaría que ese cambio se diera en DxD. Lo siento Yuuto, pero incluso tú tienes que aceptar lo linda que es Saber. ¿Por cierto? ¡Se supone que Asia cumple el papel de hermana que no es hermana! ¡Por qué diablos ese pelirrojo tiene también una hermana menor!

(m) ¿No has jugado Fate, no es así?

[if] ¿Jugar Fate…?

(m) ¿No se supone que eres fanático de los juegos y el anime?

[if] ¡No es mi culpa que ese juego sea tan viejo!

(m) Jummm(tono de disgusto). Bien, hasta aquí la entrevista de hoy.

[if] Waaaaa _(llora)_ ¡Quiero aparecer en la historia!

(m) ¡A callar!

·

Notas

1\. Fate dicta que las proyecciones son copias de armas, por tanto, nunca tan buenas como las originales. Suelen desaparecer tras 5 horas (como máximo), claro que todo depende del nivel de la proyección, la habilidad del mago, etc. Para efectos del fic doblare y retorceré algunas de estas reglas. Después de todo, la habilidad de Shirou es un Sacred Gear.


	4. C4: El crimen perfecto

_AN: No poseo ni tengo derecho alguno sobre Highschool DxD ni Fate Stay Night. Tampoco lucro de forma alguna escribiendo ni este ni ningún fanfic. El único fin de esta historia es entretener._

 _Espero que la disfruten._

 _·_

·

 **Capitulo 4:** El crimen perfecto

·

Shirou despertó con gran malestar. Hace tiempo que sus pesadillas no eran tan vívidas.

Como cada mañana lo primero que hizo fue mirar la hora.

6.39

Normalmente se levantaría de inmediato, pero aquellas pesadillas lo dejaban agotado.

Deseaba que hubiese quedado comida de la noche anterior. No tenía ánimo de cocinar.

\- ¿Despertaste? - susurró una voz, dulcemente.

\- ¿Eeeh? Buchou… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Inmediatamente notó que tal como la vez anterior ambos estaban desnudos en su cama.

Rias tomó su mano.

\- Ssshh. Tranquilo. ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió ayer?

\- Uuumm. Tuvimos una misión especial. Cazar un renegado… ¿Rokus?

Rias asintió.

\- Lo encontramos. Era un lagarto. Atacó a buchou… - Los recuerdos entraron a Shirou de golpe. - Luchamos, pero cuando usted mi pidió que lo acabara no pude. Colapsé. - Lo único que Shirou recordaba de aquella parte era que algo tenía que ver con sus sueños.

El pelirrojo volteó. No quería ver a Rias.

Ella en cambio lo abrazó, presionando sus pechos en la espalda del chico.

Shirou se volvió un tomate, intentando no pensar en 'ellos' y al mismo tiempo guardando cada detalle en su memoria.

\- Shirou ¿Sabes qué es un Sacred Gear?

\- No. - contestó secamente, tratando de ignorar la sensación en su espalda.

\- Son 'armas' entregadas a los humanos. Todos los héroes y personas importantes a lo largo de la historia han tenido por lo menos uno…

 _Noble Phantom_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

\- Tú tienes uno…

\- Puedo crear espadas.

\- Entonces eras consciente de ello. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Desde siempre. Nunca ha resultado fácil y no es algo que me guste hacer. Duele. Realmente duele.

'Claro, drena tu energía.' pensó Rias. Aquel era un Sacred Gear bastante singular, su mayor desventaja consistía en que su coste era demasiado alto.

\- ¿Sabes su nombre? - históricamente existían bastantes Sacred Gear con la habilidad de crear espadas, pero era extremadamente difícil distinguir entre todos ellos.

¿Unlimited bl…? No, no era así.

\- Creo que es… - el nombre apareció en su mente. - Blade Tracer.

\- Blade Tracer. - Repitió Rias. No había Sacred Gear identificados con ese nombre.

Decidió dejar el tema. Se apegó más a Shirou. También estaba cansada. No físicamente, sino mentalmente. Necesitaba otro par de horas de sueño.

Sin notarlo ambos quedaron dormidos.

·

\- Buenos días. - saludó Illya tras bostezar. - ¿uh? ¿Y oni-chan? - preguntó al notar que su hermano no estaba en la cocina aquella mañana.

\- Ni idea. Creo que no llegó a dormir anoche. - contestó Kiritsugu sin dejar de leer el periódico.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Bueno. Es eso o se quedo dormido, pero desde hace años que Shirou no se queda dormido. - continuo el padre encogiendo sus hombros.

\- Voy a buscarlo. - declaró preocupada.

\- No Illya. Yo iré. Comienza a desayunar o llegaras tarde a clases.

\- Sí mamá… - respondió cabizbaja.

Iris subió a la habitación de su hijo. Se preguntó hace cuanto que no entraba a ella. No había necesidad. Shirou mantenía su cuarto siempre limpió y ordenado, además era siempre el primero en despertar.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió.

Al entrar encontró a su hijo en la cama con una chica, ambos desnudos. No era cualquier chica, era Rias-chan, que lo abrazaba. Decidió dejarlos dormir. Se veían tan lindos durmiendo juntos…

Antes de volver al comedor trató de disimular su cara de alegría.

\- Al parecer Shirou salió temprano en la mañana.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó su esposo.

\- Su cama estaba desordenada. Debió salir apurado. - suspiró.

Kiritsugo asintió. Illya, que terminaba de comer, estaba desilusionada.

\- Querido. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Illya al colegió? No quiero que ande sola…

\- ¿Eh?

Illya saltó de alegría.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Papá! ¡Vamos, apresúrate!

Iris sonrió.

Sí. Illya amaba a su hermano, pero amaba aun más a su padre.

Se despidió de ellos desde el umbral de la puerta.

Acababa de ejecutar el crimen perfecto.

·

No estaba soñando. Tan solo dormía plácidamente. El sonido de su celular interrumpió su descanso.

Hizo caso omiso. Tan solo se acomodó y disfrutó de la calidez y suavidad.

Hundió su cara en aquel cabello. No solo era sedoso, olía tan bien.

Era un olor conocido. Lentamente abrió los ojos para confirmar sus sospechas.

\- Buchou…

No tenía fuerzas para sorprenderse, avergonzarse, levantarse, hablar. Se acomodó una vez más y volvió a dormir. Esta vez con su cara frente a la de Rias. Sus frentes se tocaban suavemente.

·

Estaba cómoda, pero quería más. Siempre quería más. Era parte de su naturaleza.

Inconscientemente enredo su pierna en la del chico y mientras acariciaba el pecho del pelirrojo. Por algún motivo se sintió segura. Se sintió en calma.

\- Rias-buchou… Creo que es hora de levantarnos.

\- Cinco minutos más. - se quejo ella.

Se acercó más al chico.

Shirou suspiró. Trató de zafarse, pero la chica lo afirmaba firmemente.

Tras un gentil forcejeo, al que estaba acostumbrado gracias a Illya y, en menor medida, a su madre, se libró del agarre de la chica. Miró la hora.

13.59

Wow. Jamás dormía hasta tan tarde.

¿Qué pasó con la escuela?

No es que valiera la pena apurarse. Ya no había asistido. Miró su celular. Había un mensaje de Issei preguntando si le había ocurrido algo. Contesto que no se preocupara, solo se había quedado dormido.

Fue a ducharse.

Dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su rostro e hizo un recuento de lo sucedido.

Habían cazado un renegado. Había despertado en su cama con Rias-buchou. Habían hablado de los Sacred Gear y se habían vuelto a dormir. Estaba más agotado de lo usual, pero era por sus pesadillas. Aun no era capaz de recordarlas.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente.

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó nervioso. Estaba 'casi' seguro de estar equivocado.

\- Mmm. Estoy sospechando que tienes complejo de Edipo, Shirou-chan. Siempre me confundes con tu madre, aunque en el colegio no dejas de hablar de tu hermana… - tras una pausa comenzó a usar un tono más sugerente. - A pesar de que con tu familia no puedes hacer eso o aquello… ¿o son ese tipo de pensamientos prohibidos los que te encienden? - preguntó descorriendo la cortina de la ducha.

\- Buchou ¿Qué piensa hacer? - preguntó Shirou nervioso, aunque sin apartar la mirada del desnudo cuerpo de su ama, bebiendo cada detalle.

\- El agua es un recurso escaso que hay que cuidar, así que me duchare contigo.

Shirou iba a reclamar cuando de improviso Rias gritó.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo es que te duchas con agua helada!

Shirou cerró el grifo y comenzó a secarse.

\- Es sano y me ayuda a despertar. También es una forma de cuidar recursos, buchou. - rió.

\- No es gracioso. - reclamó Rias haciendo un puchero, tal y como una niña pequeña.

Al salir del baño Shirou se topo con su madre.

\- Aaah, Shirou. Despertaste.

\- Sí, esto…

\- ¿Y Rias-chan?

\- Uuumm… - una mirada le basto para saber que su madre sabía. - Esta en la ducha.

\- Perfecto. Ustedes descansen mientras preparo el almuerzo.

¿Preparar el almuerzo? La cara de Shirou perdió todo color.

\- No te preocupes mamá. Yo cocinare. - declaró rápidamente.

\- Pero yo pensé que querrías seguir pasando tiempo a solas con Rias-chan.

Iris lo siguió camino a la cocina.

\- Aunque es un gesto muy romántico el prepararle comida a tu pareja. Más aun si eres el hombre.

\- Mamá.

\- Ah, en nuestra luna de miel tu padre y yo no tuvimos tiempo ni para comer. ¡Kyaaa! - Iris se sonrojó nivel tomate. - Fueron días en que solo nos levantábamos para ducharnos… - Shirou no quería saber del tema, pero su madre seguía hablando. - Tu padre es tan apasionado cuando quiere. - los ojos de Iris brillaban. - Espero que seas como él en ese aspecto. ¡Rias-chan será tan feliz!

\- Mamá. ¿Dónde están papá e Illya? - sabía que estaban en la escuela y trabajando, respectivamente, pero no supo de que otra forma callarla.

\- Papá está trabajando. Illya en la escuela. Por cierto, llamé a la escuela para reportarte enfermo. Casi reportó a Rias-chan, pero tal vez hubiesen malinterpretado la situación…

'O mejor dicho, la hubiesen interpretado de la misma forma que tú lo haces.' - pensó Shirou mientras buscaba los ingredientes y comenzaba a prepararlos.

\- A papá y a Illya les dije que saliste más temprano de lo usual… - Bien, por lo menos no había gritado a los cuatro vientos como la vez pasada. - Es decir. Sé que a papá no le hubiese molestado. Él era igual a ti cuando era joven. Pero Illya es demasiado posesiva. Aun no entiende lo que es compartir.

'¿Uh? ¿Compartir?'

\- Bueno, debo admitir que tampoco soy muy buena compartiendo… Pero te dejare estar con Rias-chan siempre y cuando no abandones la casa. Me sentiría tan sola si me dejaras. - Iris se abalanzó sobre su hijo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Cuidado! ¡Estoy cocinando!

\- Ups. Tienes razón. Mejor te dejo terminar tranquilo.

Shirou suspiró aliviado cuando su madre dejó la cocina.

·

\- ¡Rias-chan! ¿Puedo pasar?

Uh. La madre de Shirou le pedía permiso para entrar al baño…

\- Adelante.

Rias estaba secando y arreglándose el cabello. Tarea que hacía con extremo cuidado.

\- Buenos días Rias-chan.

\- Buenos días Emiya-san.

\- Por favor, Emiya-san es mi esposo. Dime Iris, o si prefieres dime mamá.

Rias rió entre dientes. La familia de Shirou era única en muchos aspectos.

\- Esta bien, mamá.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu cabello?

\- ¿Lo harías por mi?

\- Por supuesto.

Una chica desconocida en casa y ella la hace sentir como si fuera parte de su familia.

Estar en familia era una sensación que Rias extrañaba.

\- Rias-chan, no te impediré hacer lo que te plazca con Shirou-chan. Tan solo no te lo lleves. Eso nos dejaría Illya y mí destrozadas.

\- Mamá…

\- Por cierto, tienes un cabello hermoso.

\- Uste-ed también tiene un cabello he-ermoso, madre. - Rias no supo por qué de repente se puso tan nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada a ser elogiada por su cabello.

\- Muchas gracias. Me gustaría que Illya cuidara su cabello tanto como tú… Tal vez el tener una one-chan le ayude a crecer más femenina. Además siempre quise tener más hijos e hijas. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo. - dijo con una sonrisa que ocultaba, pero aun así contenía su dolor.- Illya fue un hermoso milagro. - 'Jamás creí que podría ser madre. Estoy segura que tampoco Kiritsugu.' - ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros?

\- ¡¿Eh?! - Rias estaba muy confundida con todo lo que Iris decía.

\- No me mires así. Donde caben dos, caben tres. Además ya compartes cama con Shirou. - miró al cielo en actitud pensativa. - Pero tendrías que turnarte con Illya. Adora dormir con su oni-chan. No puedo culparla. Dormir con Shirou es tan cómodo. ¡Kya! Quiero dormir con él también, pero no quiero que Kiritsugu se sienta sólo por las noches. Y al pasar las noches con Kiritsugu ¡Kya!

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Rias! ¡El almuerzo está listo!

'¿Acabó de llamar a Buchou por su nombre?' Shirou se sonrojó.

\- ¡Kyaa! Shirou ya te llama por tu primer nombre. Y a pesar que es tan tímido… - tomó a Rias de la muñeca y la sacó del baño. - Vamos antes que la comida se enfrié. Está bien que la chica haga esperar al chico, pero no cuando este ha preparado la comida. ¡Uy! Shirou es tan atento. Me gustaría que Kiritsugu fuera así, pero es aun más tímido que Shirou…

·

Tras el almuerzo Rias convenció a Iris de que debían irse, aunque la peliblanca quería pasar el resto del día con ellos. Para no llamar la atención en la escuela usaron el círculo de invocación para entrar al salón del club.

De inmediato Shirou preparo té.

\- Tu madre es única. - comentó Rias.

\- Dímelo a mí… - respondió Shirou resignado.

\- Me gustaría ser como ella cuando sea madre. - comentó Rias ausente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No es muy pronto para eso?

\- Desgraciadamente no... - el semblante de Rias denotaba tristeza. Tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió hablar. Después de todo Shirou se enteraría tarde o temprano. - Mis padres arreglaron un matrimonio. Estoy prometida al hijo menor de la familia Phoenix.

\- ¿Cómo el ave inmortal?

\- Sí. Logré convencer a mis padres para tener plazo para terminar la escuela. Pero este tiempo se me ha hecho tan corto. Espero poder convencerlos de extender el plazo unos años más. Pero no sé si den su brazo a torcer.

\- ¿Y usted no puede negarse?

\- No. Los demonios de sangre pura son escasos. La mayor parte de ellos fue aniquilado hace miles de años en la última guerra contra los ángeles. Fue entonces que para aumentar el número de demonios se comenzó a reencarnar humanos, como hice contigo. Pero si bien los demonios son longevos no son muy fértiles. Pueden pasar cientos o miles años sin dar a luz un hijo. Como la descendencia es un recurso escaso, es muy valiosa y todos quieren que los nuevos demonios sean poderosos. Por eso los clanes quieren que los hijos de su familia se casen con el de otra familia igual o más poderosa. Así ambas familias tendrían un heredero formidable y entretanto la alianza entre las familias aumentaría el estatus de ambas.

\- Política…

\- Sí.

Shirou no tuvo problemas en identificar que había aun más inconvenientes en aquel asunto.

\- ¿Cómo es tu prometido?

Rias se abrazó a sí misma con cara de disgusto.

\- Yo… lo odio. Es un idiota petulante al que solo le interesa el poder y satisfacer su libido. No respeta nada ni a nadie y solo me ve como un trofeo al que tiene derecho. Si no fuera él… tal vez podría acceder a un matrimonio arreglado.

Rias estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió como los brazos de Shirou la rodeaban firmemente. No era fuerte ni rudo. Era gentil y cálido. Esa sensación le ayudo a alejar la angustia.

\- No te preocupes. Te protegeré. Nadie tiene porque casarse con alguien a quien no respeta o quiere. Siéntete libre de usar mi fuerza. Yo te libraré de ese tipo.

\- Shirou... Siempre dices que no eres nada cool, pero en este momento eres el hombre más cool del universo. Cualquier chica se enamoraría de ti con ese discurso.

\- Eeehh…

\- Sshhh. No digas nada. Quedémonos así un rato.

Shirou se acercó un poco más a ella y Rias escondió su rostro en su cuello.

Quedaron así hasta que el timbre indicó el fin de clases.

·

\- Los demás estarán aquí pronto. - dijo Rias mientras secaba los últimos rastros de humedad de su rostro. Shirou asintió. - ¿Sabes? Saber me dijo algo similar…

\- Apuesto que fue algo como 'Seré su espada y su escudo, Master.'

\- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Estoo… es que ella es el tipo de personas que dirían algo así… - sí, lo era, pero esas palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiese pensarlas. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía algo que ver con sus sueños…

En ese mismo instante apareció Saber. Acarreaba un bolso. El bolso donde solía trasladar sus espadas.

\- Buenas tardes Master. - saludo con una pequeña reverencia. - Novato. - esta vea solo hizo una cara.

\- Buenas tardes Saber. - saludó Rias.

Inmediatamente Saber miró a Shirou seriamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Saber-san?

\- Toma.

Shirou tomo el bolso dubitativo. Lo abrió al notar que Saber lo miraba fijamente. No llevaba la espada de Saber, sino las espadas que él había creado la noche anterior.

\- Las dejaste botadas anoche. Realmente eres un novato. Debes cuidar mejor tus espadas.

\- Lo siento, Saber-san. Y muchas gracias.

\- Idiota, no es como si lo hiciera por ti. Solo me pareció que eran buenas espadas y no merecían estar botadas y ensangrentadas.

\- Gracias. - repitió Shirou. Saber enrojeció un poco.

Shirou las tomó, una en cada mano, y desaparecieron.

En ese momento llegaron Akeno y Koneko.

\- ¿Co-como? - Saber no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Shirou incrédulo.

\- Hiciste desaparecer las espadas… Pero eran solidas… Yo las sostuve anoche…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es raro? Después de todo yo las creé…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú las creaste? Pero… eran buenas espadas… un novato no puede crear ese tipo de armas… menos aun en un momento desesperado como el de anoche.

Saber tenía razón. No era lógico haber creado las espadas en ese momento, pero Shirou simplemente lo había hecho. Solo había pensado en un arma con la que pudiera defender a Buchou.

\- ¿Entonces invocar esas espadas no es su Sacred Gear? - preguntó Akeno a Rias. Koneko comía un postre sentada, poniendo atención al asunto, pero sin querer involucrarse.

\- Shirou ¿por qué no explicas lo que sabes de tu Sacred Gear? - preguntó Rias.

\- Está bien. Sentémonos. Su nombre es Blade Tracer. Me permite crear espadas. Lo tengo desde que recuerdo pero jamás me ha gustado usarlo. Resulta doloroso. - confesó avergonzado. - También puedo hacer desaparecer las espadas que cree sin ningún inconveniente. ¿Es eso extraño? - preguntó a Rias.

\- Sí. Los Sacred Gear que crean espadas solidas hacen exactamente eso. Las crean. Por lo general necesitan tener materiales y tardan cierto tiempo en crearlas. Tras crearla la espada se convierte en un objeto, por lo que es imposible hacerlo desaparecer. Si se rompen, se convierten en espadas rotas nada más. Se dice que todas las espadas sagradas y míticas han sido creadas por estos Sacred Gear.

_ Hay otro tipo de Sacred Gear que permite crear espadas 'espirituales'. Estas espadas son creadas por el poseedor del Sacred Gear y son solidas solo en sus manos. Si caen desaparecen. Si se rompen desaparecen.

_ Por último tenemos la invocación de espadas. En estos casos el Sacred Gear es el arma en cuestión, usualmente se trata de un arma mítica ridículamente poderosa. Más poderosa que las de los casos anteriores. El poseedor del arma también podría hacerlas aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad y estas serían solidas mientras el poseedor del Sacred Gear viva.

\- ¿Sí el poseedor del Sacred Gear muere el arma desaparece?

\- Sí. Los Sacred Gear son 'armas' dadas por Dios a los humanos, para permitir entre otras cosas que estos se protejan de ángeles y demonios.

\- Entonces los ángeles y los demonios son incapaces de obtener Sacred Gear…

\- Exacto, salvo por la reencarnación. Aun así es poco usual reencarnar un poseedor de Sacred Gear. Muchos humanos pueden llegar a morir sin haber despertado su Sacred Gear o saber que poseían uno.

\- Y como el Sacred Gear es dado solo a esa persona, cuando la persona en cuestión muere, el Sacred Gear muere con él.

Rias asintió.

\- Aun así existen rituales que permiten robar el Sacred Gear de alguien. Pero se trata de procesos muy difíciles y complicados, pues, para comenzar hay que encontrar a un humano que posea un Sacred Gear poderoso para que valgan la pena los sacrificios. Además el portador original muere en el proceso.

\- ¿Sacrificios?

\- Y si se trata de un Sacred Gear poderoso resulta aun más difícil atrapar o incapacitar al usuario para comenzar el ritual.

\- No pueden matarlo porque el Sacred Gear desaparecería.

Rias asintió nuevamente.

\- En pocas palabras, la posibilidad de lograrlo existe, teóricamente.

\- Si existe entonces se ha logrado…

\- Se cree que tres veces a lo largo de la historia. Muchos han intentado hacerlo, pero han muerto durante el ritual. Ha habido muchos casos que el Sacred Gear ha rechazado a su nuevo poseedor también terminando en la muerte del mismo.

\- ¿Rechazado?

\- Los que creen en el destino afirman que la razón por la que han muerto al recibir el Sacred Gear es porque este solo estaba destinado a pertenecer la persona que nació con él.

\- ¿Y los tres casos?

\- Dicen que estos tres estaban destinados a poseerlos a pesar de no ser humanos y que solo por eso ha funcionado.

\- ¿Qué cree usted, buchou?

\- Yo creo que el Sacred Gear y la persona son uno. Es como si fuera parte de su propia alma. Por lo que es imposible para otra persona poseerlo. Tal vez las excepciones se han dado porque las almas de los humanos y los 'ladrones' eran similares. De todas formas robar un Sacred Gear es un suicidio.

Por otro lado Rias no pudo dejar de preocuparse por el Sacred Gear de Shirou. Ella estaba segura de que se trataba de un arma mítica (tras verlo por primera vez), para luego concluir que se trataba de un creador de espadas espirituales. En ningún momento se dio cuenta que las espadas habían permanecido solidas y menos aun que Saber se las había llevado.

Que Shirou pudiese crear espadas solidas sin materiales era inverosímil. Pero de ser así tenía sentido que su Sacred Gear consumiera tanta energía. Ahora, tomando en cuenta que le tomaba segundos crear el arma… el coste de energía debiese haberlo matado. Sobre todo porque sabía que el pozo de mana de Shirou no era mayor a la de un humano normal y por tanto aún menor que la de un ángel o un demonio. El hecho que pudiese hacer desaparecer las espadas creadas tampoco tenía sentido alguno, pues no estaban hecha de materia espiritual, sino de materia solida.

Concluyo que lo único que podía hacer de momento era entrenarlo para aumentar su cantidad de mana disponible y para que aprenda a utilizarlo eficazmente.

 _·_

·

Entrevista capitulo 4: 'Kiba Yuuto' [k]

(m) Hola Kiba. Es un gusto tenerte aquí.

[k] El gusto es mío. _(el público femenino grita emocionado)_ Por cierto, por favor, dime Yuuto.

(m) Muy bien Yuuto, ¿estás triste de no ser parte del FanFic?

[k] Por supuesto. Pero entiendo que los poderes de Shirou y míos son demasiado parecidos, a pesar de sus claras diferencias. Sé que de estar ambos presentes sería un tanto confuso.

(m) ¿Estás de acuerdo con que Saber haya tomado tu puesto?

[k] Más que de acuerdo. Estoy realmente complacido de que Saber sea mi reemplazo. Es un gran personaje y excelente espadachín. Sé que protegerá a buchou tan bien como yo lo he hecho. Tal vez mejor. No por nada es 'el rey de los caballeros'. Realmente me gustaría poder combatir contra ella en un duelo o sino en una gran batalla a su lado.

(m) Muchas gracias Yuuto. Espero poder volver a tenerte aquí.

[k] También lo espero. Sinceramente es aburrido quedarse fuera de la historia sin nada que hacer.

 _·_

·

 _AN: Lo sé. Iris está loca. Y es que para los efectos de este fic no pude ni imaginarla ni escribirla de otra manera._

 _Y sí, sé que no es Phoenix, sino Phenex. Tan solo sopórtenme._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y estén muy bien._


	5. C5: Asia Argento

_AN: No poseo ni tengo derecho alguno sobre Highschool DxD ni Fate Stay Night. Tampoco lucro de forma alguna escribiendo ni este ni ningún fanfic. El único fin de esta historia es entretener._

 _Espero que la disfruten._

 _·_

·

 **Capitulo 5:** Asia Argento

·

Entrenar magia. Repartir panfletos. Entrenar magia. Ocasionalmente hacia contratos. A Shirou le iba particularmente bien cuando alguien deseaba reparar un aparato, que limpiase la casa o cuando alguien deseaba una cena hecha a mano. Resultaba increíble la cantidad de gente solitaria dispuesta a vender su alma para poder recibir ese pequeño gesto de atención. (Ningún alma fue tomada en el proceso, la retribución solía ser monetaria)

Esa era la nueva rutina del pelirrojo. Aun ejercitaba su cuerpo cuando tenía tiempo libre. Y su tiempo libre paulatinamente comenzaba a aumentar. Al parecer se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida.

Ese día, acababa de repartir todos sus panfletos cuando se topo con una pequeña niña rubia. Obviamente extranjera. Iba disfrazada. Rias-buchou le había prohibido acercarse a sacerdotes, monjes o cualquier autoridad religiosa, pero Shirou no estaba pensando en ese momento. Además, ayudar a otros era la naturaleza del chico. La detuvo.

\- Hola. - Shirou quedo en blanco. ¿Qué iba a decir?

La niña se veía sorprendida y algo confundida.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Eres una monja? - finalmente preguntó.

La niña asintió suavemente. Entonces no era un disfraz. Pero monja… ¿Tan joven?

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás perdida? - fue la única conclusión que pudo sacar.

\- Eeeh… Sí. Estoy buscando la iglesia de la ciudad. ¿Sabe usted dónde queda?

\- No seas tan formal. No soy mucho mayor que tú. Soy Shirou. Mucho gusto.

\- So-soy Asia.

\- Asia. Un nombre lindo. Oh, la iglesia. Realmente no lo sé, pero lo averiguo en este instante.

Sacó su celular y llamó a Issei.

\- Mmm. Entonces es allá. Ok. Muchas gracias Issei. Hasta mañana.

Asia tenía la mirada fija en Shirou.

\- Ya sé dónde queda. Vamos, te acompaño. - Shirou le ofreció su mano, que Asia tomó tímidamente. Al igual que Koneko, Asia le recordaba a Illya.

De camino vieron un perro herido. Asia soltó a Shirou y se acercó al animal. Tras unos segundos y el destello de una luz verde el perro salió corriendo, más saludable que nunca. Asia simplemente sonrió.

\- Eso fue… - Shirou no supo como terminar. Estaba estupefacto.

\- Oh, eso. - Asia se puso triste. - Desde que recuerdo tengo este poder. Puedo sanar a alguien tan solo tocándolo unos segundos.

\- Increíble… Pero parece ponerte triste…

Asia pidió la mano de Shirou un poco avergonzada y melancólica, antes de seguir caminando y explicar su situación.

\- Es que… cuando la gente de mi pueblo lo descubrió de inmediato llamaron a la iglesia. Y todos me trataron como una santa. Miles de personas venían a verme para que los curase. Así que asumí que Dios me dio este poder para ayudar a las personas.

 _Poder. Ayudar. Salvar._

A Shirou volvió a dolerle la cabeza.

\- Pero no tenía amigos. Nadie se acercaba a mi salvo para que los curase.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Soy huérfana. - contestó Asia con una pequeña sonrisa, que escondía su tristeza.

Shirou no supo que decir. No sabía lo que era no tener padres. No tener familia.

\- Pero un día apareció un demonio herido. Había participado en una pelea. Me dijo que era un demonio, que no tenía porque ayudarle… - la voz de Asia se quebró. - Que llamase a un exorcista para que lo matara… No pude. Estaba herido. No podía dejar que lo mataran… Después de todo Dios me dio este poder para ayudar. Por eso lo sane. Pero apenas lo hice llegó un Padre. - Padre, así llaman los católicos a sus sacerdotes, recordó el pelirrojo. Casi piensa que se trataba del padre de Asia a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente. - El demonio lo atacó para escapar. Cuando curé al Padre, él me acuso de bruja. Había visto como había ayudado al demonio… Y fui expulsada de la iglesia.

Shirou apretó la mano de Asia. Era una historia triste. Quería hacerle saber que la entendía, que no estaba sola, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras.

\- ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento… - eso dijo, a pesar de tener lagrimas en los ojos. - La biblia dice que si tienes un don debes ocuparlo. No hacerlo es como dar de comer perlas a los cerdos. - Asia era una niña buena. Demasiado buena, pensó Shirou.

_ Además, al ver los ojos del demonio me di cuenta que estaba agradecido. Tal vez más agradecido que todas las otras personas que sané. Tal vez ahora él crea un poco en la compasión y amor de Dios. - no estaba seguro de que Asia realmente creyera sus propias palabras, aunque estaba seguro de que ella vio la gratitud del demonio. Una niña buena como ella era obviamente capaz de distinguir aquel pequeño detalle a otros costaría tanto.

_ Pero ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad. Me llamaron para que viniera a ayudar a esta iglesia, a pesar de conocer mi pasado. Está un poco lejos de casa… - Asia sacudió la cabeza. 'Por supuesto, ya no es su hogar.' Debía ser extremadamente difícil para ella… - Pero es lindo conocer el mundo. - concluyó.

La iglesia estaba sobre una colina. Shirou recordó que de pequeño sus padres le dijeron que jamás se acercará a ese lugar. Pero ya no era un niño. Quiso acompañar a Asia hasta la puerta de su nuevo hogar.

\- Muchas gracias, Shirou-san. - los ojos de Asia denotaban felicidad y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas.

Shirou tomo un papel y escribió un número.

\- Toma. Este es el número de mi celular. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa por favor llámame.

Asia titubeo.

\- No tengo teléfono.

\- Estoy seguro que la iglesia te prestará el suyo. Por si acaso vendré a verte otro día con una tarjeta de llamadas. Para que puedas ocupar un teléfono público.

Asia todavía titubeaba.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte aunque no pase nada? ¿Aunque solo quiera hablar o quiera verte?

\- Por supuesto. - contestó Shirou con una sonrisa. - Eso hacen los amigos.

\- Gracias. - Asia abrazó al pelirrojo con un nudo en la garganta y llorando de alegría.

\- Oh, pero si se trata del amigo de Issei…

Shirou volteo para ver quien lo había reconocido. Quedo en blanco al ver a Amano Yuuma.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo. Por cierto… ¿Puedes morir por favor?

Shirou ya había cambiado a modo batalla. Iba a crear una espada cuando escuchó el grito de Asia. Volteó para ver qué pasaba. Ella estaba bien, pero lo miraba aterrorizada.

Entonces se dio cuenta que tres lanzas de luz ya lo habían atravesado.

·

Cuando despertó se encontró atado. Sus heridas habían sido curadas. Al otro lado del cuarto estaba Asia. Al igual que él, ella estaba atada. Había ángeles caídos. Cinco. Y un chico vestido de sacerdote. Realizaban un ritual.

'¡Van a robar su Sacred Gear!'

Asia gritaba. Aunque no la tocaban era obvio que resultaba doloroso.

\- ¡Deténganse! - gritó Shirou con todas sus fuerzas. Solo Reinalle y el sacerdote voltearon a mirarlo. - ¡Detenlos! - rogó al sacerdote. - ¡La mataran!

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Yuuma. No la mates. ¡Toma mi Sacred Gear, pero no la mates!

\- ¿Tu Sacred Gear? Jajajajaja. Tu Sacred Gear es basura comparado con Twilight Healing. Su Sacred Gear es tan poderoso que cura ángeles y demonios en cosa de segundos. Y hablando de demonios. Es realmente una sorpresa ver que te has convertido en uno, aunque no haya sido por mucho tiempo.

Lagrimas de impotencia salieron de los ojos del chico. Debía luchar. Debía intentarlo, pero no podía mover sus manos.

En ese momento vio que habían diez niños atados bajó Asia.

'Los sacrificios.'

Luchó con más fuerza para librarse de sus ataduras. De pronto tuvo una idea. Se concentró. Vio la imagen. Una espada apareció sobre su cabeza y fue lanzada hacia uno de los ángeles caídos, perforándolo. Entonces se quebró.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron con ira. Deseo poder hacerlo otra vez. Deseo poder hacerlo cuatro veces, al mismo tiempo, pero estaba exhausto, demasiado exhausto.

\- Damas, caballeros, permitan que me encargue de nuestro invitado, mientras ustedes terminan el ritual. - ofreció el sacerdote.

\- Hazlo rápido Freed. - ordenó Reinalle.

\- ¿Sabes? Teníamos planes para ti, demonio, para cuando Reinalle obtuviera el Twilight Healing. Te mataríamos. Te sanaríamos. Te mataríamos. Te sanaríamos. Desgraciadamente echaste todo a perder. - Shirou apretó los dientes. Ese tipo era un sádico. ¿Podía un hombre así ser sacerdote? También era joven. Probablemente tenían la misma edad.

Freed apuntó su pistola a la cabeza de Shirou.

\- No creas que estas balas no te harán daño. Están benditas con la luz de los caídos. No solo te mataran. Te dolerá tanto que desearas no haber nacido.

\- ¡Freed! - la voz autoritaria de un hombre resonó en las catacumbas. Era fácil notar que la voz provenía de alguien fuera del cuarto.

\- Padre Kotomine… - la voz de Freed tembló cuando vio la silueta aparecer por la puerta.

\- Freed, Freed, Freed. Siempre supe que eras idiota, pero nunca imagine que a este extremo. Salgo de viaje por unos meses y tú llenas mi iglesia de ángeles caídos.

Kotomine Kirei miró en dirección a los caídos.

\- Veo que están robando un Sacred Gear. Freed ¿Sacrificas a tus hermanos por una estupidez tan grande como robar un Sacred Gear? No solo es una estupidez. Es suicidio. - estas últimas frases las dijo con reprobación. - Debí haberte matado hace mucho. - Shirou notó que el hombre también vestía como sacerdote. Vestía como 'Padre'. - sus palabras también eran las de un sádico, salvo porque a diferencia de las de Freed no tenían ningún dejo de disfrute, en cambio tenían autoridad. Era la voz de un hombre que sabe lo que hace y hace lo que debe.

Freed salió corriendo con horror. Los ángeles caídos estaban enfurecidos con la llegada del intruso.

\- Tienen cinco segundos para correr, como lo hizo Freed. Por fin, después de tantos años, ese niño mostró algo de sensatez. Cinco.

\- ¡Cómo te atreve…

\- Cuatro.

\- … humano!

\- Tres.

Shirou no sabía que pensar. El tipo se enfrentaba a cuatro caídos.

\- Dos.

Sin esperar más y de la nada aparecieron tres armas en la mano derecha de Kotomine. Parecían espadas, pero eran demasiado largas y demasiado finas para serlo. Las sostenía entre sus dedos.

Disparó las tres al ángel caído que había sido perforado por la espada de Shirou cuando notó que este tenía intención de levantarse.

\- Uno.

Había sacado otras tres que lanzó contra otro ángel. El caído murió al instante.

Reinalle gruñó. Estaba claro que no esperaba que un humano pudiese superarlos.

Kotomine saco seis esta vez. Tres en cada mano.

Reinalle lanzó una lanza de luz a Asia y escapó. Los dos restantes la siguieron.

Kotomine Kirei lanzó las seis espadas, liberando a Shirou y Asia de sus amarras, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de la niña inconsciente que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Shirou corrió hacia Asia mientras Kotomine revisaba tranquilamente a los diez niños, que seguían vivos.

\- Emiya Shirou. - La voz de Kotomine había vuelto a retumbar en el cuarto, dándole a Shirou escalofríos. - Si no la curas rápido sin duda morirá.

Shirou asintió y aunque el Padre no lo estaba mirando estaba seguro que había notado su seña. Tomó a Asia en sus manos y pensó en salir corriendo, pero no llegaría a un hospital a tiempo.

\- Puedes usar un círculo. No hay tierra sagrada en Fuyuki.

¡Un círculo! ¡Podía llegar al club de ocultismo en cosa de segundos!

Dejó a Asia en el suelo y comenzó a dibujarlo con lo primero que encontró, la sangre de un ángel.

Ya estaba listo cuando el Padre le comentó.

\- Debo decir que me sorprende que te convirtieras en un demonio. El destino funciona de formas extrañas. - Shirou activó el círculo. - Por cierto. Te estoy dejando escapar con vida porque le debó un favor a tu padre. Dile que Kotomine Kirei le manda saludo…

Shirou y Asia aparecieron en el salón del club. La voz de Kotomine se había cortado.

Shirou se alivio al ver a Rias presente.

\- ¡Buchou! ¡Por favor, tienes que salvarla!

\- Shirou. ¿Por qué traes una monja aquí?

Rias no estaba complacida en absoluto.

\- ¿Monja? ¡No! ¡Es solo una amiga que hace cosplay! ¡Es solo un disfraz! - mintió desesperadamente.

Rias no daba signos de querer moverse.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Es mi amiga! - no servía de nada. - ¡Tiene un Sacred Gear! ¡Twilight Healing! ¡Es capaz de curar demonios!

Sus ojos se volvieron borrosos. Estaba colapsando.

'¡No! ¡No ahora!'

\- A-asia… - alcanzó a susurrar antes de desmayarse.

·

Despertó en el salón del club.

\- ¡Asia!

\- Asia-chan está bien. Ella y buchou volverán en un momento.

\- ¿Akeno-senpai?

Shirou notó que hasta hace un momento había estado dormido con su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pelinegra.

Rias entró en la habitación.

\- Oh, Shirou. Despertaste. Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.

\- Buchou…

\- Claro que primero debes dar las gracias a Akeno. Utilizaste todo tu mana. Quedaste literalmente vació. Ella te ha cuidado y te ha dado parte de su mana durante toda la noche.

Shirou estaba atónito.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Akeno-san!

\- Ara, ara. No es para tanto Shirou-kun.

\- Uuuuf. No sé cómo puedes ser tan idiota... - Rias ya no estaba enojada. No realmente. Más bien parecía como si pensara en como castigar a su hermanito por haber hecho una tontería.

Tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Asia y Koneko entraron al salón. Shirou quedó boquiabierto al ver a Asia vestir el uniforme de su escuela.

\- ¡Shirou-san despertó! - Asia corrió a abrazar a Shirou. No podía estar más contenta.

\- El uniforme te queda hermoso, Asia-chan. - la halagó Akeno.

\- Sí. Naciste para llevar nuestro uniforme. - secundo Rias.

\- ¿Tu qué piensas Shirou-kun? - preguntó Akeno.

\- Sí, est-o. Te ves bonita Asia-san… - dijo Shirou completamente rojo.

Asia también se sonrojó.

\- Asia, Koneko, por favor acompañen a Akeno. Necesita reponer sus energías.

\- Ara, ara. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Usar tanto mana realmente da hambre.

Al escuchar hablar de comida el estomago de Asia rugió. Era claro que llevaba tiempo sin comer. Salió rápidamente con Akeno, roja como tomate.

Rias y Shirou quedaron solos en la habitación, en silencio.

Tras unos minutos Rias habló:

\- Es hora de que expliques todo, Shirou. Asia-chan ya nos contó la mayor parte de la historia así que no servirá de nada mentir. Desgraciadamente ella no es capaz de recordarlo bien, sobre todo lo que pasó tras la llegada del sacerdote.

Shirou tragó saliva. Recordó cuan descarado fue al mentir cuando llegó con Asia en sus brazos.

Tras unos minutos de pensar en cómo comenzar. Contó la historia de principió a fin.

·

\- ¿Cómo lograron salir de ahí?

\- Con un círculo de invocación.

\- Sé que llegaron con el círculo de invocación, pero ¿cómo escaparon del sacerdote?

\- Él… nos dejó escapar. Dijo que solo por esta vez. Incluso fue él quien me sugirió usar un círculo de invocación…

\- ¿Y lo dibujaste dentro de la iglesia?

La iglesia era un lugar sagrado, protegido. El circulo de invocación de un demonio jamás funcionaria dentro de una iglesia. Rias se lo había explicado a Shirou.

Shirou pensó lo más fuerte que pudo. Realmente no tenía sentido, pero…

\- Creó que dijo… que no había lugares sagrados en Fuyuki.

Rias quedo absorta en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Buchou?

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué?

\- Asia…

\- La reencarné. Es un demonio ahora.

\- Uhh…

\- ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿No era eso lo qué querías? Tan solo lograste convencerme de salvarla cuando me dijiste que poseía Twilight Healing. Encontraste el punto débil de todo demonio. La codicia. Pero no creas que siempre lograras salirte con la tuya. De verdad, esta historia es demasiado bizarra como para ser cierta. - suspiró.

\- Ha ha. - rió Shirou nerviosamente. Pero volvió al tema. - ¿No había otra forma de salvarla?

\- No puedo sanar a alguien con heridas tan graves de otra forma.

\- Pero… Issei…

\- Hmm. No lo viste, pero estuve curándolo durante todo tu combate con el ángel. No solo me llevó tiempo, sino también mucha energía. Además tuvo suerte de que la lanza no diera en ningún punto vital. Tus heridas y las de Asia eran mucho más graves.

\- ¿Y ella…? ¿Lo sabe?

\- ¿Qué es un demonio? Por supuesto. No reencarnaré a nadie sin su consentimiento. La despertamos y le explique las condiciones, como hice contigo.

\- Ah.

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a tu casa.

\- ¿Y las clases?

\- Terminaron hace rato. Estuviste inconsciente por casi todo un día. Por cierto, Asia se quedara en tu casa.

\- ¡¿Uh?! ¿Por qué?

\- Tú la llevaste hasta esa iglesia, tú la pusiste en peligro, tú la salvaste, por tu culpa ahora es un demonio. ¿Sigo?

\- No. Ya entendí…

·

\- Es una estudiante de intercambio y parte de nuestro club. No tiene donde quedarse, así que Shirou amablemente ofreció su hogar. - explicó Rias, lanzando una mirada al pelirrojo como si lo retase a contradecirla.

\- Soy Asia Argento. Mu-ucho gu-gusto.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Es tan lindaaa! Soy Iris, pero puedes decirme mamá. ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos una nueva hija!

Kiritsugu no se mostraba emocionado como su esposa, aunque raramente demostraba emoción alguna. Illya no se mostraba complacida.

\- ¡Asia, ven! ¡Tenemos que preparar tu pieza! ¡Illya, tu también!

Iris arrastro a las dos chicas al segundo piso a una velocidad extraordinaria.

\- Ahora que todo está arreglado me voy. Como siempre ha sido un gusto. - se despidió Rias, alegre de no haber necesitado hipnotizar a los padres de Shirou.

Kiritsugu solo movió la cabeza.

Por su parte Shirou se alegró de quedar a solas con su padre.

\- Papá, tenemos que hablar.

Kiritsugu masticó su cigarro. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no se tratara de sexo. Era su deber como padre hablar del tema, pero no significaba que quisiese hacerlo.

\- Casualmente conocí al sacerdote de la iglesia…

Kiritsugu quedo blanco. Ahora deseaba que su hijo hubiese preguntado sobre sexo.

\- …Kotomine Kirei. Dijo algo de que haber pagado el favor que te debía y te mando saludos.

\- Shirou nunc…

\- Nunca más me acercare a esa iglesia o a ese tipo. - a Shirou le daba escalofríos tan solo recordar al sacerdote. Y Kiritsugu vio en los ojos de su hijo que lo decía en serio. - Papá. ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Kiritsugu suspiró.

\- Él… es el hombre más peligroso que conozco. - su padre se levantó. - Lo siento. Hablaremos de este tema otro día cuando estemos realmente solos. - dijo mirando hacia el segundo piso.

Shirou comprendió. Comprendió demasiado bien.

Se quedo sentado tratando de analizar la reacción de su padre. En tan solo un momento su cara mostró más emociones que en un año.

Vio miedo, vio rabia, preocupación, entre otras muchas emociones, de las cuales la mayoría fue incapaz de distinguir.

 _·_

·

Entrevista capitulo 5: Asia Argento (As)

(m) ¡Hola Asia bienvenida! ¡Es un gusto tenerte acá!

(As) _(sonrojada)_ E-esto… hola…

(m) ¿Contenta de haber aparecido por fin?

(As) Eemm…

(m) Me alegro. ¿Te gusto tu aparición?

(As) Bueno, el capitulo ocurrió bastante rápido y… pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo…

(m) Cierto. Al parecer no te costo confiar en Shirou.

(As) Es que es una persona muy amable…

(m) Pero ¿Tienes claro que no puedes confiar en la primera persona que aparece? Muchos aparentan ayudar, pero tienen otras intenciones.

(As) Uuhh… Pero si la persona no da miedo entonces es de confianza…

(m) Mmm, creo que en tu caso podrías ser capaz de distinguir las personas sinceras de las que no… Aun así debes tener cuidado…

(As) Esto-o, pero Shirou-san me va a cuidar.

(m) Cierto. Shirou puede ser inútil en muchos aspectos, pero hace lo mejor para proteger a los que quiere.

(As) ¿A los que quiere? _(se sonroja)_ ¡Pe-pero Shirou-san no es inútil! Esto-o… Sabe cocinar y es bueno limpiando y arreglando cosas.

(m) En muchos sentidos es la esposa perfecta, salvo por el hecho de ser hombre…

(As) _(con cara de confusión)_ Esto-o… Shirou-san será un buen esposo…

(m) Jajaja. Muchas gracias Asia. Más adelante hablaremos nuevamente.

(As) ¡Gracias por su duro trabajo!

[Por cierto ¿no creen que Asia, en su actuar, parece más japonesa que los japoneses que aparecen en DxD?]

 _·_

·

 ** _AN:_** _¡Y Asia hace su aparición! ¡Y al mismo tiempo Kotomine aparece! ¿Se lo esperaban?_

 _Antes que nadie se queje de que el 'falso' sacerdote es demasiado poderoso quiero que recuerden su participación en la ruta de 'Heaven's Feel' en la novela visual. Aunque sé que no todos concordaran con mi estimación._

 _Respecto a las Black Keys matando ángeles, las Black Keys son armas especializadas en combate contra seres sobrenaturales. Los ángeles (caídos o no) cuentan como tales, por lo que independientemente de las afinidades y grados de eficacia que estas tengan aun así los daña._

 _Por tanto, teniendo en cuenta las habilidades y destrezas de Kotomine y el hecho de que las Black Keys dañan ángeles ¿es sensato pensar que Kotomine puede matar un caído como hizo en el capitulo?_

 _A mí me parece que sí (suponiendo que se trate de uno normal y no un arcángel o un serafín)._

 _Tres caídos contra un humano ¿pelear o retirarse?_

 _Espero que tengan en cuenta la situación y en particular que estaban realizando un ritual poderoso que fue interrumpido._

 _Tal vez los ángeles podían ganar pero ¿a qué precio?_

 _Eso es todo por hoy. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	6. C6: El consejo estudiantil

**Capitulo 6:** El consejo estudiantil

·

Era de mañana y Shirou como siempre hacía el desayuno mientras su padre estaba sentado en la mesa con periódico en mano.

\- Buenos días Shirou. - la voz de Iris sonaba más melódica que de costumbre.

\- Buenos días mamá. ¿Dónde están Illya y Asia?

\- Durmiendo.

\- ¿No las despertaste?

\- Es que se veían tan lindas dormidas que no pude hacerlo… - Iris sacaba su lado infantil una vez más.

\- Mamá…

\- Además es deber del hermano mayor despertar a sus hermanitas.

Shirou suspiró. Cuando dejó la cocina Kiritsugu preguntó:

\- ¿Nunca te cansas de molestarlo?

\- No. - respondió Iris honestamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

·

\- Illya. Despierta.

\- Uuuwaa. - la boca de Illya babeaba y aun así Shirou no dejó de pensar que ella era la cosa más linda del mundo.

El pelirrojo se acerco a su hermanita y la movió suavemente.

\- Illya. Illya. Despierta… - tras unos segundos dijo - Está bien, tú lo pediste.

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre, que Illya tenía estaba destapado.

\- No, oni-chan, no. Desperté, desperté. - fueron las palabras que dijo Illya entre risas.

\- Es tu culpa por no despertar cuando te llamo. En todo caso, ¿no puedes dormir sin desarmar completamente tu cama? Podrías tener un poco de consideración, soy yo quien tiene que hacerla todos los días.

Illya no escuchaba. Tan solo restregaba sus ojos tratando de despertar. Shirou suspiró una vez más.

·

Cuando vio a Asia pensó que se trataba de un Deja Vú. Estaba exactamente en la misma posición que Illya, con la cama deshecha y un pequeño hilo de baba en la boca. La única diferencia era que el vientre de Illya quedaba descubierto dado que su pijama rosado era de dos piezas, mientras que el de Asia era una camisa de dormir color calipso.

'Parecen dos gotas de agua…'

\- Asia. Despierta.

\- Uuuuww. ¿Shirou-san?

\- El desayuno está listo.

Cuando Asia se dio cuenta que estaba en pijamas se cubrió con la sabana quedando completamente bajo ella, cabeza incluida.

\- Ya-ya voy.

Shirou rió. Después de todo no eran tan parecidas.

·

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Asia en su misma clase.

\- ¿Te molesta que este aquí Shirou-san?

\- No, no es eso. Tan solo pensé que eras menor… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Catorce…

\- Pero entones deberías estar en la clase de Koneko…

En ese momento cayó en cuenta que Koneko debía estar en secundaria…

\- Bu-u-eno… Bucho-ou me preguntó si-i quería estar en la clase de-e Koneko o en la tu-ya… - 'Claro, para que no esté sola…' razonó el caballero. - ¿entonces sí te molesta?

\- No. Me alegro que estés en mi clase.

\- Hey Emiya. ¿Quién es este bombón?

\- Oh. Shinji. Ella es Asia Argento. Nuestra nueva compañera. - y le susurró. - _Si le faltas al respeto te parto la cara._

Shinji quedó en silencio un momento. La única vez que Emiya le había hecho esa advertencia fue le presentó a Illya y sabía que tanto ahora como aquella vez lo decía totalmente enserio.

\- ¡Hey Asia! Soy Shinji, mucho gustó.

\- Shinji a veces puede ser un poco rudo y desconsiderado, pero aun así es mi amigo. - explicó Shirou.

\- ¿Hablas así de mi y te dices mi amigo?

\- Soy tu amigo, por eso hablo con la verdad.

Asia rió al ver a los chicos discutir. 'Así que esto es tener amigos...'

\- Yoh. - los saludo Issei. - ¿Por qué el alboroto?

Shinji movió la cara pretendiendo estar enojado con Shirou.

\- Buenos días Issei. Le estaba presentando a Shinji nuestra nueva compañera.

\- Soy Asia Argento. Mucho gusto. - Asia hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Soy Ryudo Issei. El gusto es mío. - saludó, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo, la izquierda en señal de oración y cerrando los ojos.

\- Wooow. - Asia no pudo evitar pensar que Issei era cool.

\- Soy amigo de Shirou y mi familia dirige el templo de la ciudad. Puedes pasar cuando quieras.

Shirou hizo una nota mental de no volver a ir nunca a casa de Issei, y evitar que Asia fuera. Ahora eran demonios. Aunque recordó las intrigantes palabras de Kotomine… ¿Se aplicarían también al templo?

·

Después de clases Asia y Shirou se dirigían al club cuando fueron detenidos.

\- Emiya Shirou.

\- ¿Vicepresidenta?

\- Ven, la presidenta necesita hablar contigo.

\- Uh, Asia, adelántate… ¿recuerdas como llegar? - Asia asintió.

\- ¿Es ella la estudiante de intercambio, la nueva miembro de tu club?

Shirou asintió. Se pregunto cómo Tsubaki sabía aquello. Concluyó que por ser la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil era su trabajo saberlo.

Shirou siguió a Tsubaki Shinra al salón del consejo estudiantil, preguntándose que querría la presidenta.

Recordó que no la había visto desde que se convirtió en demonio.

\- Presidenta. Lo traje.

\- Emiya Shirou. - lo saludó la presidenta.

\- Presidenta.

\- Me parece horrible como te has olvidado de nosotras… - comentó ella con falso enojo.

\- No, no las he olvidado… Tan solo he estado demasiado ocupado. - respondió nervioso con el brazo tras la cabeza. - De todas formas tengo actividades del club.

\- Lo sé. No te preocupes. Seré breve. ¿Es verdad que fuiste a la iglesia de Fuyuki?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la escuela?

Rias entró violentamente al salón del consejo estudiantil.

\- ¡Sona! ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿Buchou?

\- Rias, cálmate, tan solo quería hacerle unas preguntas a Shirou…

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Es algo relacionado con la escuela?

Souna se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Es sobre la iglesia. - admitió.

\- Entonces sabes que tienes que pedir mi permiso.

\- ¿Uh, qué pasa aquí? - Shirou no entendía nada.

\- Vamos al club de ocultismo. Allá aclararemos las cosas.

\- Rias, quiero llevar a todas conmigo.

Rias asintió.

\- Es la oportunidad perfecta para que todos se conozcan.

·

Tras los saludos protocolares, sobre todo a Asia dado que el resto se conocía, Rias tomó la palabra.

\- Shirou, Asia. Shitori Souna, presidenta del concejo estudiantil, es Sona Sitri, del clan Sitri. Una demonio sangre pura, como yo.

\- Entonces…

\- Así es. Todo el consejo estudiantil, al igual que el club de ocultismo, está compuesto por demonios.

\- Presidenta… ¿Todas las veces que me invito a formar parte del consejo estudiantil…?

\- Así es Shirou-kun. Quería convertirte en mi sirviente, pero desgraciadamente Rias me ganó.

\- Ara, ara, no sabía que eras tan popular, Shirou-kun. - Akeno sí sabía, al igual que Rias, que Souna había tenido al chico en la mira por un largo tiempo. Tan solo le gustaba molestar a Shirou, que para variar evitó mirarla, un poco avergonzado.

Por otra parte Shirou se preguntó que hubiese respondido si él hubiese aceptado ser parte del concejo estudiantil y Souna le hubiese ofrecido convertirse en demonio.

Si bien él reencarnó tan solo para no morir no notaba la diferencia entre ser demonio y humano. Después de todo todas las ventajas y desventajas que conllevaba ser cada cosa no se le hacían especialmente relevantes.

Alguien muere cuando muere, no importa si es a los ochenta o a los ochocientos años. Nunca fue religioso, por lo que no iba a iglesias y templos, salvo la casa de Issei a la que no iba hace uno o dos años. Ser un sirviente… dependía de a quien fuera a servir. Estaba contento con Rias, pero haber servido a Souna probablemente era parecido.

Le dolió la cabeza tras pensar en ello, sin obtener respuesta. Probablemente Rias-buchou tenía razón. Simplemente era un idiota, por mucho que le doliese aceptarlo.

\- Por ultimo Shirou es mi otro caballero y Asia mi primer alfil.

Shirou recién salió de sus pensamientos cuando ambas partes hubiesen explicado que pieza era cada quien.

\- Es verdad… ¿De qué se trata eso de caballos y alfiles? ¿No son piezas de ajedrez? - preguntó Shirou con curiosidad.

\- El método de reencarnación se hace a través de las 'Devil Pieces', piezas de ajedrez demoniacas. Cada demonio recibe un set completo, ocho peones, dos torres, dos caballos, dos alfiles y una reina. El demonio mismo representa al rey. Cada pieza otorga distintos beneficios al humano reencarnado. Las torres obtienen un gran poder ofensivo y defensivo. Los alfiles obtienen un incremento en sus habilidades mágicas y los caballos en movilidad y destreza. Las reinas obtienen los beneficios de las demás piezas y los peones no tienen beneficios, pero al estar en 'territorio enemigo' pueden 'coronar' y recibir los beneficios de cualquier pieza que escojan.

\- Aha. - Shirou no pudo procesar toda la información.

\- Entonces ¿puedo preguntar sobre la iglesia?

Rias asintió e indicó a Shirou que contará la historia.

Sintió que iba a vomitar cuando relató como el sacerdote había matado al par de ángeles caídos. Entonces notó que no era el único. Todas mostraban cierto malestar a pesar de que él fue el único que vio como ocurría.

\- ¿Asia-san posee Twilight Healing? - preguntó Souna cuando Shirou terminó la historia.

Asia asintió.

\- ¡¿No solo me robaste a Shirou-kun sino que ahora tienes el Twilight Healing?!

La cara de Souna estaba roja. Shirou supuso que era de ira.

\- Bueno, quiero verlo. - demandó Souna.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Rias.

\- El de Shirou-kun. Ustedes ya lo han visto, también quiero verlo.

Las demás chicas, sobre todo las del consejo estudiantil, no supieron cómo reaccionar. Shirou estaba completamente rojo.

\- Oh. Jamás imagine que Shitori-san fuese tan audaz. - comentó Akeno con picardía.

\- ¡El Sacred Gear! - gritó Souna cuando se dio cuenta del mal entendido. - ¡El Sacred Gear de Shirou-kun!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Blade Tracer?

\- ¿Así se llama?

El chico asintió. Al ver que Rias se lo indicaba proyecto su par de espadas predilectas.

\- Trace On. - inmediatamente las espadas se materializaron.

Las chicas del consejo estudiantil se acercaron para ver las espadas de Shirou.

\- Huh. Se emocionan tanto por esa pequeñez. - comentó Saber a lo lejos.

\- Celosa. - declaró Koneko en tono neutro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No tengo motivos para estar celosa!

\- Aha. - Koneko respondió desinteresada.

\- Bueno, si no hay más temas pendientes… - continuó Rias cuando todas estuvieron satisfechas.

\- Hay un tema más. - interrumpió Shinra. - Presidenta…

\- Lo sé. - contestó Souna a su reina, un tanto nerviosa. Sintió las miradas de su sequito fijas en ella. - Queremos… ¡Queremos un almuerzo de Shirou-kun!

El club de ocultismo quedo pasmado.

Al no obtener respuesta Souna se explicó un poco más.

\- Hace tiempo que Shirou no come con nosotras… es decir, desde que está en el club de ocultismo que no ha ido a comer al salón del consejo estudiantil…

\- Oh, Shirou ¿Compartías tu almuerzo con las chicas del consejo? - preguntó Akeno, curiosa.

\- Eh, sí, cuando almorzaba con ellas. Más de una vez les hice un bento…

Pero hacer uno ahora, a cada chica del consejo estudiantil, sin contar que llevaba tiempo haciendo uno para cada miembro del club… más su familia. Contó para cuantas personas tendría que cocinar. Siete más cinco más tres… ¡Quince personas! No… no se había contado a sí mismo. Dieciséis. Nunca había hecho tanta comida.

\- ¿Entonces quieren un bento de Shirou? ¿Qué tal si competimos?

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- Competencia deportiva. Si ustedes ganan tendrán el bento de Shirou. Si nosotros ganamos nos cederán su acceso al bosque de los espíritus.

Souna había ganado el acceso correspondiente a la luna llena de la semana siguiente. Era una gran oportunidad para su sequito y de cedérselo a Rias era una locura, pues no tenía idea cuando podría volver a ganar acceso.

Reunió a sus chicas.

\- ¡Hagámoslo!

\- Dicen eso, pero ya les dije lo difícil que es poder acceder al bosque de los espíritus… - insistió Souna.

\- Pero presidenta, usted es la que más desea un bento de Shirou.

Souna se sonrojó. Sus amigas habían decidido y ciertamente tenían razón respecto a ella.

\- Aceptamos. - declaró derrotada.

\- Pero… mi comida no es tan buena… - comentó Shirou, sobre todo al ver los ojos de Asia que claramente pensaba que había estado comiendo los platillos de un chef internacional.

Rias sonrió. La comida de Shirou podía ser no tan buena como la de un restaurant, pero hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar. (Y hay cosas por las que una persona vendería su alma.)

·

Los tres días siguientes jugaron tenis, basquetbol, quemados, hicieron una carrera de cien metros planos y otra de natación. Por último Rias y Souna jugaron una partida de ajedrez, que termino en tablas.

\- Empate. Qué sigue.

Rias estaba cansada, realmente. Por poco y pierde contra Souna esa partida de ajedrez. Era claro que su amiga era una estratega de primera.

\- ¿Te parece si declaramos un empate? Ustedes tendrán una comida de Shirou si nos ceden el acceso.

Souna suspiró. También estaba exhausta. Contaba con poder ganar la partida de ajedrez, porque no tenía fuerzas para otro evento físico.

\- Está bien. Es un trato.

\- ¿Qué tal si esta noche vamos todas a cenar a casa de Shirou? ¡Será una fiesta!

La idea de Akeno fue recibida con gusto, salvo por Shirou, que estaba exhausto. Pero cuando vio las caras sonrientes de las chicas no dudó que haría lo que fuera por proteger esas sonrisas.

·

Tras comprar los ingredientes todos fueron a casa de Shirou, que no necesito explicar el por qué de tanta gente, pues su madre estaba simplemente encantada.

\- ¿Por qué oni-chan trajo tantas chicas? - Illya por su parte estaba menos encantada.

\- ¡Uuy! ¡Es Illya-chan!

\- ¿La hermanita de Shirou?

\- ¡Es tan hermosa!

Las chicas comenzaron a jugar con Illya como si fuese una muñeca mientras Shirou cocinaba. Sin darse cuenta la niña terminó pasando un buen rato. Aunque jamás no lo admitiría.

\- Querido. Creo que tenemos que comprar una casa más grande. - comentó Iris a su marido.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Para cuando Shirou se case…

\- La poligamia es ilegal. - declaró Kiritsugu adivinando los pensamientos de su esposa.

\- Pero con…

\- El concubinato dejo de practicarse hace siglos.

Iris trató de recordar. Era una sola palabra…

\- ¡Amantes! - gritó mirando fijamente a Kiritsugu.

Este iba a decir algo, pero se vio obligado a tragar sus palabras. Era una guerra que no iba a ganar.

·

·

Capitulo 6: Akeno Himeji (AH)

(m) Akeno, gracias por venir. Como sabes esta vez no se trata de una entrevista, sino que más bien explicaremos a los lectores un par de detalles.

(AH) Ara, ara, muchas gracias.

 _(tras un corto intervalo)_

(AH) Tal vez debieras dejar de mirar mis piernas y comenzar con las explicaciones…

(m) Uuuh, esto-oo. Cierto. En este capítulo es presentado el consejo estudiantil. Presenciamos la frustración de Sona respecto a la decisión de Shirou de preferir a su amiga/rival por sobre ella.

(AH) Rias y Sona-san siempre están compitiendo, pero esta vez está aun más molesta con Rias, pues ella no había mostrado mayor interés en él hasta que lo vio pelear. Nosotras en el club nos preguntábamos por qué Sona-san no había convertido a Shirou en su sirviente. Tardó y perdió.

(m) ¿Crees que de saber que Shirou poseía un Sacred Gear Souna hubiese luchado más fieramente por él?

(AH) No sé si luchar más… Era demasiado obvio como Kaichou estaba interesada en Shirou-kun. Aunque definitivamente se hubiese apurado más en conseguirlo. _(risas)_

(m) Por favor, explícanos por qué Souna esta tan obsesionada con Shirou.

(AH) Uh. Hay muchas razones que explican su interés y su Sacred Gear es la última de ellas. Como ya saben Shirou ayudaba a los clubes y al consejo, sobre todo con reparaciones y otros 'servicios'. _(risas)_ ¿Recuerdan el informe que entregue a Buchou? La ayuda dada por Shirou equivaldría más o menos a la mitad del presupuesto anual del consejo estudiantil, por lo menos. Por lo mismo es un gran activo. Les permite usar esa otra mitad en otro tipo de actividades. Shirou-kun prestó una gran ayuda a la escuela. Tanto a los alumnos como a los directivos y profesores. Aunque hasta el momento nadie lo había atesorado realmente. Pero ahora lo empiezan a extrañar…

(m) Claro que eso no se aplica a Souna.

(AH) Cierto. Ella valoró cada pequeño esfuerzo que Shirou hizo. Estoy segura que de haberlo convertido en demonio inmediatamente lo hubiese 'recompensado' por todos sus esfuerzos. _(risas)_

(m) _(risa)_ ¿Por qué Rias nunca pidió ayuda a Shirou?

(AH) A buchou no le gusta aprovecharse de las personas, algo que claramente muchos estaban haciendo con él. Como por ejemplo su 'amigo' Shinji. Nunca intentó que volviera al club de kyudo, sin embargo le pedía que limpiara y ordenara las instalaciones, cosa que Shirou la mayoría de las veces hizo solo. Tampoco buchou buscó a Shirou por el riesgo de revelar nuestro secreto. Además nuestro club puede pasar como club de ocultismo para muchos, pero también es posible que alguien sospeche que se trata de un club de demonios.

(m) Volviendo a Souna, aun nos quedan motivos por explicar. Particularmente el que fue declarado abiertamente en el capitulo.

(AH) ¡La comida de Shirou! Bueno, no a todas las mujeres, pero por lo menos a mí y estoy segura que a Souna-san y su sequito nos encanta que un hombre cocine para nosotras. Muchas veces no se trata del sabor, sino del detalle. Pocos dedican tiempo y esfuerzo a hacer esas cosas. Cuando un chico hace algo para una chica sin que esta se lo pida o sin que fuese algo que él haría de todas formas la chica lo agradece. Para que nadie se confunda, es cierto que Shirou de todas formas cocinaría, pero no por eso debiese hacerlo para todas nosotras.

(m) En lo que respecta al sabor, Shirou dice no cocinar tan bien.

(AH) Él se subestima mucho. Es posible que su comida no sea mejor que la que sirven en un buen restaurant, aunque tal vez sí. A mí me encanta todo lo que Shirou nos ha preparado. Uno de los puntos importantes es que nuestro chico no es capaz de ver es el valor de los sentimientos involucrados. Puedes pagar por una comida exquisita, pero una comida regular hecha con amor resulta incluso más deliciosa.

(m) Pero en el caso de Rias…

(AH) Ella y Asia-chan son de las chicas que no disfrutan tanto como otras este tipo de detalle. Les gusta, pero porque adoran ser mimadas. Bueno, ese es realmente el punto central. ¿A quién no le gusta ser mimada? ¿O mimado? Pero en el caso de Rias, Asia e Illya no hacen diferencia de ese tipo de detalles y otros mimos. Los aman todos por igual.

(m) Bueno. Tenemos que cambiar de tema, Akeno…

(AH) Por supuesto. Esperamos que hayan notado cuando Rias dijo 'mi primer alfil'. No. No es un error y lo sentimos por los y las fans de Gasper-kun, pero al igual que Kiba e Issei ha sido dejado de lado en esta historia.

(m) Esto se debe a varias razones. Una de ellas es que con lo poco que he leído de Gasper me resulta difícil escribir de él.

(AH) ¡Gasper-kun! ¡No importa qué! ¡Todos te queremos!

(m) Por cierto Akeno. También tengo dificultades en lo que a ti respecta…

(AH) Uuh… Entonces ¿aun falta para que llegue mi capítulo?

(m) Eso me temo.

(AH) _(con ojos de perrito)_ ¡Pero también quiero participar en la historia! ¡Estoy siendo dejada de lado!

(m) Tú y muchas, pero paciencia preciosa, tu turno llegará.

(AH) Uh. Más te vale.

·

·

 _AN: No esperen que los familiares aparezcan pronto, porque de momento no tienen gran relevancia._


	7. C7: Sakura Matou

_AN: Estaba listo para subir el capitulo hace un mes ¡Y se me olvido hacerlo! Desgraciadamente he estado ocupado y no le he puesto mucha atención a mis historias._

Esta historia es escrita sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión. No poseo derecho alguno ni de Fate / Stay Nigth ni Highschool DxD.

Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

·

·

 **Capitulo 7:** Sakura Matou

·

Para Shirou despertar entre Illya y Asia se había vuelto cotidiano, sobre todo ahora que la casa estaba en remodelación…

Al parecer era por un capricho de su madre. Por algún motivo ella quería una casa más grande. Se preguntó para qué. Su padre no se veía muy contento con el asunto, pero parecía resignado.

Es verdad que todo se sentía más estrecho desde que Asia llegó. O tal vez se sentía así porque su cama era de una plaza… y por tanto no apta para dos y menos para tres personas.

La cantidad de calor generada por tres cuerpos era insoportable, por lo menos en esa época del año.

\- Uuuhhrrg. Que calor… - me quejó el pelirrojo.

Illya se había acostumbrado a su nueva 'hermana'. Aunque aun no podía llevarse del todo bien con ella Asia ya era aceptada como una más de los Emiya.

Y es que Illya se había vuelto aun más posesiva con Shirou. Ya que él ahora pasaba la mayor parte del día en la escuela y con su club (y virtualmente todo el día con Asia) ella comenzó a monopolizarlo en toda forma posible cuando estaba en casa.

\- Uuuh… Shirou-san…

\- Buenos días Asia.

Asia cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el pecho de Shirou.

\- ¡Aaaahh! - Illya movió a Asia y tomó su lugar. - ¡Oni-chan es mío! - declaró.

\- Illya... ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de compartir? - Iris había aparecido la puerta del cuarto de Shirou. Con su sonrisa marca registrada.

\- No. No compartiré a oni-chan. ¡Es mío!

\- ¡De qué hablas Illya! ¡Shirou-chan es mío! - Iris se había abalanzado sobre Shirou, dejando a Illya abrazando el aire.

\- ¡Mamá! - se quejó el chico, no solo por la situación, sino porque el peso de su madre aumentó el sentimiento de asfixia que el calor y el contacto con sus hermanas había incitado.

\- Es broma, es broma. Miren… - con destreza la madre tomo las manos de sus hijas y las acercó a ella. - somos tres… - abrazando a las dos volvió a abalanzarse sobre Shirou. - y aun así hay Shirou para todas.

Era cierto. Era un abrazo grupal bastante cómodo. Salvo por el hecho de que el chico en cuestión se estaba siendo sofocando por el calor y ya no podía ni respirar.

Shirou vio a su padre caminar por el pasillo. Notó algo extraño, estaba usando traje. Pero no prestó más atención a ese detalle. Tan solo extendió su mano en busca de ayuda.

Al ver la situación Kiritsugu inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta. Las miradas de padre e hijo se cruzaron.

Para sorpresa del muchacho su progenitor tan solo levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, para marcharse tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

En su mirada había visto ¿orgullo? tal vez ¿celos?

Usualmente el cerebro de Shirou entraría en un debate moral de que era lo que la sociedad, sus padres y todos a su alrededor esperaban de él. Pero en esta ocasión la privación de aire, elemento vital seas humano o demonio, indujo un desmayo.

·

Despertó en la enfermería de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

La enfermera de la escuela Melisa Rider-sensei era una mujer bella. Era realmente esbelta. Su cabello llegaba hasta por debajo de sus caderas. Su cara era adornada únicamente por sus lentes y proveía un aura de misterio e intriga. Más aun sus ojos por algún motivo, resultan peculiarmente atrayentes.

\- Tus padres te trajeron. Dijeron que no sería bueno que perdieses más clases, así que querían que asistas apenas despiertes. Debo admitir que es extraño que un chico joven se desmaye a estas horas de la mañana. - 'no se imagina' pensó Shirou. - ¿Es algo usual?

\- No. Creo que solo estoy un poco cansado…

\- Mmmm. Tal vez debieras quedarte y dormir un poco antes de ir a clases.

Shirou no se hizo de rogar. Principalmente porque aun se sentía un poco asfixiado y el calor se le hacía insoportable.

·

Llegó a clases tras el primer receso. Tocaba ingles y Taiga-sensei no tuvo compasión.

\- ¡Shirou! ¡No debes llegar tarde! - gritó ruidosamente.

Claro, ruidoso es algo propio de un grito, pero los gritos de Fujimura Taiga estaban a otro nivel.

Su shinai fue rápido y certero. El golpe en la cabeza casi manda al pelirrojo de vuelta a la enfermería.

Luego tuvieron clase de historia universal. Shirou aun se sentía desorientado, ahora por el golpe, por lo que no puso atención alguna.

Finalmente llegó la hora de almuerzo.

Shirou se excusó con sus amigos. Con todo lo ocurrido no había preparado almuerzo, así que iría con Asia a comer a la cafetería. Apenas salió del aula fueron interceptados por una chica.

\- Eh, eh… senpai.

\- Oh. Sakura. Hola ¿Cómo estás?

\- Yo-o… bien, senpai.

\- Shirou-san…

\- Es verdad. Aun no se conocen. Asia, ella es Matou Sakura. Es la hermana menor de Shinji. Sakura, ella es Asia Argento. Es estudiante de intercambió. También pertenece al club de ocultismo.

Shirou no notó la melancolía en la cara de Sakura.

\- ¿Buscas a Shinji, cierto? Lo llamaré.

Sakura se apresuró en detenerlo.

\- Esto, senpai… me preguntaba… ¿comerías conmigo? - Sakura finalmente había reunido el valor de preguntar.

\- Lo siento, Sakura-chan. No traje almuerzo hoy.

\- ¡No es problema! Esto-o, hice de más… Además es la receta de senpai…

\- Ho. Entonces por fin la probaste.

\- No es eso, la he hecho regularmente, pero ahora te-tengo un poco más de confianza en mis habilidades… y quiero saber s-su opinión.

\- Perfecto. Eh ¿Puede Asia venir con nosotros?

Naturalmente aquello no formaba parte del plan de Sakura, pero ella asintió. Después de todo, solo quería pasar aunque sea unos momentos con su senpai.

\- ¡Novato!

Saber apareció abruptamente.

\- ¡Como es eso de que no hiciste comida! - Saber ya se había acostumbrado a que Shirou le preparase el almuerzo, como hacía para todo el club. Aunque no lo admitiría le gustaba la cocina de Shirou y necesitaba una explicación de su parte.

\- Saber-san… por varias razones no pude... De hecho, Sakura nos ofreció de su bento…

El estomago de Saber rugió fuertemente.

\- Umm. ¿Quiere comer con nosotros senpai? - ofreció Sakura.

·

\- Sakura-chan, la comida está realmente deliciosa. ¿No es así Asia? - comentó el pelirrojo.

La rubia asintió, mientras que la otra rubia devoraba lo que pudo ser la ración de tres personas. Claro que Sakura había hecho un almuerzo realmente grande. Por suerte.

\- Saber-senpai si que tiene apetito… - comentó Sakura sorprendida.

\- Sakura-chan ¿Cómo van las cosas en el club de kyudo? Shinji nunca me comenta nada.

\- Eee… estamos preparándonos para el campeonato… y voy a participar. - comentó sonrojada.

\- Bien hecho. Sabía que lo lograrías. - la felicito el pelirrojo. - Tú y tu hermano han sido los únicos de primer año en ser titulares en la alineación de club.

\- Sí… - susurró Sakura tristemente. - Senpai… ¿Es cierto que está en el club de ocultismo? ¿Qué no volverá al club de kyudo?

\- Así es. Ya sabes que después del accidente no puedo Sakura. Pero confió en que tú llenaras mi lugar. - comentó Shirou sonriendo.

Sakura asintió, con el semblante triste.

Saber notó como Shirou deliberadamente ignoraba la tristeza de Sakura, pero no era momento de comentarlo. Aun así tomo la palabra.

\- Entonces Sakura. ¿Practicas kyudo?

\- Sí.

\- Yo practico kendo y esgrima, aunque de forma externa. Aquí pertenezco al club de ocultismo.

\- Al igual que senpai…

Saber notó como Sakura las observaba, a Asia y a ella, disimuladamente.

\- Practico con la espada desde pequeña. Siempre me han gustado. ¿Te gusta el arco?

\- Eh, sí. - no parecía muy convencida.

\- ¿Podría ir a verte hoy?

\- ¿Saber? ¿Te interesa el tiro con arco? Yo pensé que solo pensabas en espadas. - bromeó Shirou.

\- ¿De qué hablas novato? Por supuesto que mis intereses son amplios y variados. - Shirou siempre lograba poner a Saber de nervios.

\- No creo que haya problema… - contestó Sakura con la vista en el suelo.

\- Bien, yo le avisaré a buchou. - declaró Shirou. Sakura dejo salir un imperceptible suspiro.

·

Saber miraba sentada, estilo japonés, a Sakura practicar con su arco.

Admiró su concentración y la gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Se vería ella así cuando practicaba con su espada?

Imposible.

Ella no era ni linda ni grácil. Probablemente parecía un mono jugando con un machete.

\- ¿Oh? Tenemos visita. Hola hermosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? - Shinji se acercó a Saber más de lo necesario, incomodándola, a pesar de mantener su expresión neutral.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Shinji! ¡Deja de tontear y ve cambiarte! Dios... Se supone que eres el capitán del equipo. Debieras dar un buen ejemplo y llegar temprano a la práctica. También tomarla más enserio.

\- Calma, calma, Midori-chan. Tan solo quería conocer a nuestra invitada. Vuelvo enseguida así que no vayas a ningún lado… - dijo a Saber, guiñándole el ojo.

\- Idiota. - susurró Midori entre dientes. Inaudible para cualquier humano, pero no para Saber. - Oh, pero si es Sabrine-san. Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí.

\- Buenas tardes Midori-san. - saludó Saber inclinando un poco la cabeza.

\- Hey, somos compañeras de clase. No necesitas ser tan formal. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Saber miró en dirección a Sakura.

\- ¿Conoces a Sakura-chan? Uh. ¿Es por medio de Shinji?

\- No. Acabo de conocer a Sakura hoy, en la hora de almuerzo. Sentí curiosidad cuando me comentó que practicaba kyudo.

\- Ya veo. Tal vez podrías cambiar tus libros de fantasmas por un arco y una flecha. Es buen ejercicio.

\- No gracias. Ya estoy bastante ocupada con el kendo.

\- ¿Practicas kendo?

\- En un dojo cerca de mi casa.

Midori asintió en silencio.

\- Sabrine-san ¿Emiya Shirou entró a tu mismo club cierto?

Saber asintió, extrañada de cuanta gente giraba en torno a Shirou, a pesar de que usualmente era apenas mencionado por cualquier persona.

\- Nunca imagine que colgaría su arco y se enfrascaría en historias de fantasmas.

\- Nuestro club también es interesante. - se defendió Saber.

\- No lo dudo. - se disculpó Midori. - Es solo que cuando Shirou dejó el kyudo dejó un vació muy grande.

Midori hablaba mirando a Sakura, pero su nota de melancolía implicaba algo más grande.

\- Muchas gracias Midori-san. Por favor, despídeme de Sakura-san.

Apenas dicho esto Saber se marchó.

·

\- Saber, llegas tarde.

\- Lo siento, master. ¿Los demás están haciendo contratos?

\- Sí.

\- Master…

\- No te preocupes, Shirou ya me explicó.

\- No. Quiero hablarle de lo que él NO explicó.

En ese momento el círculo brilló y apareció Asia.

\- Oh, Asia ¿Cómo te fue?

\- ¡Excelente! Me encanta que me invoquen para sanar a alguien… aunque no me gusta tener que cobrar…

\- Ya te acostumbraras. Asia, ser codicioso es parte de ser un demonio. Un demonio nunca hará nada por nadie sin obtener algo a cambio.

\- Master, tal vez esté siendo muy dura con Asia-san.

\- Tienes razón, Saber. - Rias sonrió. - Asia, ven acá.

La ex-monja obedeció. Rias la abrazó.

\- Asia. No te pido que dejes de ser amable, ni abandones tus buenas intenciones. Pero por favor, haz esto por mí.

\- Sí, buchou. - Asia sentía la calidez de Rias. Disfrutaba estas expresiones de afecto que mientras fue humana nunca pudo experimentar.

\- Saber, hoy ha sido un día ocupado, así que también saldré a hacer contratos. Por cierto, creo que tus clientes usuales han de estar esperándote. En otro momento terminaremos de hablar.

Rias se transporto fuera de la sala.

\- ¿Paso algo malo? - preguntó Asia a Saber.

\- No realmente.

·

\- Entiendo. - asintió Rias.

\- Buchou. ¿No hará nada?

\- No hay nada que hacer. No es un problema que nos concierna.

Tenía razón, pero no podía no sentirse mal por la chica. La entendía.

\- Koneko. ¿Ella es tu compañera? ¿Cierto?

\- Esta en el 1-C, pero es bien conocida.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué?

La albina encogió los hombros.

\- ¿Me harías el favor de tener un ojo en ella?

\- Si lo cree necesario.

\- No lo creo, pero siento que hay algo extraño… Haz lo mismo Saber. Quiero que ambas estén atentas a lo que ocurre alrededor de Shirou.

Cuando su caballero y torre se hubieron retirado Rias se dejó caer en el sillón.

\- ¿Jamás imaginaste que traería tantos problemas? ¿No es así Rias?

\- Jamás. Y yo que lo reencarne sólo por su Sacred Gear. Tal vez debí reencarnar a su amigo Issei…

\- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso te arrepientes?

\- Akeno. ¿Alguna vez me he arrepentido de algo? - Rias indicó a su reina que se sentase junto a ella. Luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. - Es solo que mientras más sé de Shirou más me confunde.

\- ¿Pensaste que era un chico simple?

\- Es que los chicos son simples. Son tan fáciles de leer… Pero Shirou es... un caso especial…

\- Tal vez debas dejar de pensar en él como un chico.

Tras un breve silencio.

\- Mmmm. Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Cómo va su entrenamiento mágico?

\- No tiene problemas con la teoría, pero le cuesta acceder a su mana. Parece que el proceso será aun más lento que el de Saber. En cambio Asia tiene aptitudes excepcionales. Estoy pensando en hacerle la prueba de los elementos…

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Es así de buena. Por lo menos en lo que respecta a su control. Su potencia aun deja mucho que desear.

\- Umm. Creo que será mejor ocuparla como apoyó. ¿Podrías intentar enseñarle hechizos defensivos?

\- Pero…

\- Aunque mejorásemos sus aptitudes ofensivas ella es demasiado suave y demasiado amable como para siquiera pensar en herir a alguien.

\- Tienes razón. Ummm ¿Por dónde debo comenzar?

\- No lo sé, pero te lo encargo.

\- ¿Vas a volver a ir?

\- Tengo que.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

\- Prefiero que les enseñes… Después de todo no es como si pudieses hacer algo de ir conmigo…

\- Pero…

\- Akeno, por favor.

Ambas se quedaron en esa posición en un largo silencio, al amparo de la noche.

·

·

Capitulo 7: 'Archer' (Ar)

(m) Esta vez tengo el agrado de anunciar que contamos con la presencia de uno de los 'espíritus guardianes', 'protectores del balance', una 'bestia de Alaya'. Con ustedes 'el tipo de rojo': 'Archer'.

(Ar) ¿Era necesaria toda esa introducción?

(m) No realmente.

(Ar) Aun no entiendo como conseguiste que Alaya accediera a enviarme para esta entrevista.

(m) Lo siento, es secreto profesional.

(Ar) Está bien. Comienza con las preguntas.

(m) ¿Qué piensas de cómo se han desarrollado los poderes de Shirou?

(Ar) Se han desarrollado de forma rara con respecto a Fate. Me resulta bastante extraño, pero no me molesta. Esta vez Shirou no está usando 'magia', sino su Sacred Gear. Me resulta obvio que le falta mucho para poder alcanzar todo el potencial de sus poderes. Y no me refiero a la cantidad de mana, sino a algo mucho más fundamental.

(m) ¿Podrías dar una pista?

(Ar) Me parece justo decir que la clave son Kanshou y Bakuya.

(m) ¿Te gusta esta realidad alternativa?

(Ar) Me es indiferente. Esta realidad se logró torciendo enormemente el destino. Pero aun así lo inevitable siempre será inevitable.

(m) ¿Podrías explicarte?

(Ar) Salvo muy pocas excepciones Shirou e Illya nunca sobrevivirán ambos para poder vivir juntos. Menos aun con Irisviel y Kiritsugu. Sobre todo porque la muerte de Kiritsugu es una de las claves de 'Fate'. Es decir, pase lo que pase el poder formar una familia entre los cuatro es una gran alteración al destino. Como mucho dos de ellos podrían hacerlo.

(m) Pero dices también que el destino es inevitable. Te refieres…

(Ar) A que el destino siempre te alcanza. Es lo que he aprendido de la vida, sin embargo también puedo equivocarme.

(m) Muchas gracias por venir.

(Ar) No es nada, tan solo lograste que dejara mi puesto como guardián por un rato. Espero que entretanto la humanidad no se haya autodestruido…

(m) Je je, urgh.

·

·

 _Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya es por supuesto una de las excepciones._

 _¡Yeah! ¡Más personajes! Ninguno tiene importancia inmediata, pero todo forma parte del 'Gran Plan'._

 _¡Rayos! Estoy tan cerca de poder conseguir avanzar con Psicologo (mi NGE ff)… ¡pero dos detalles me siguen eludiendo!_


	8. C8: Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 8:** Entrenamiento

·

\- ¡No! ¡No voy a aceptar esto!

\- Lo siento Rias-sama, pero ya se llegó a un acuerdo.

\- ¡¿Cuánto tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?!

\- Él no ha interferido. Sí pidió que se le mantuviese al tanto. Si he venido a dar la noticia personalmente es porque sabíamos que esta sería su reacción…

\- ¡Pero Grayfia…!

La discusión fue interrumpida por el destello de un círculo de invocación, un círculo de fuego.

\- Qué nostalgia. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en el mundo humano? - del circulo apareció un rubio alto. - Te extrañe, Rias. - comentó desinteresadamente, mirándola.

\- Riser… - siseó hostilmente la susodicha.

\- Por fin. Por fin. El día está cerca… - Riser se acercó a Rias confiadamente. Fue interceptado por Akeno.

\- Riser-sama, no es mucho, pero por favor acepte una taza de té. - dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

\- La reina de Rias… está bien. Aceptaré la oferta. - dicho esto el rubio se dejó caer en el sillón.

Akeno miró a Shirou, que entendió la señal y comenzó a preparar el té, despacio, tratando de tranquilizarse. El tipo no le había caído en gracia.

'¿Es ese el prometido de Rias? Ciertamente es un idiota petulante.'

\- ¿Este es tu nuevo sirviente? Pero qué cara más aburrida. Rias, podrías esforzarte un poco más a la hora de elegir tus esclavos.

Shirou le entregó el té a Akeno, que lo sirvió a Riser.

\- Mmm. Aunque debo admitir que, por lo menos, hace un buen té.

Rias se había sentado junto a él, por cortesía. Apenas terminó su tasa, Riser posó su mano en la pierna de la pelirroja. Shirou apretó los dientes.

Rias se paró y alejó del Phenex.

\- Riser. No me casare contigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas Rias? Sabes muy bien que no tienes opción. Solo ríndete. No te preocupes, te cuidaré bien…

\- Esto es algo que arreglaron nuestros padres. Pero no le doy el visto bueno. Yo decidiré con quien casarme.

\- Rias, Rias, Rias… sabes muy bien que esto no se trata de ti. Se trata de todos los demonios. Hacen falta herederos, herederos fuertes…

\- Muchos piensan así. También mi padre y mi hermano. Pero ellos solo están asustados.

\- Uy, uy, uy. Me encanta cuando sacas tus colmillos. Pero Rias, te llevaré conmigo al infierno aunque sea a la fuerza.

Saber se preparó a actuar. Ese tipo, fuera quien fuera, no pondría la mano sobre su Master. No tras tales declaraciones.

Pero Shirou se le adelantó.

Se había interpuesto entre el rubio y su ama.

\- No tocarás a Buchou.

\- Oh. A tu perro se le soltó la correa. ¿Debo quemarlo para que entienda cuál es su lugar?

\- No será necesario. - intervino Grayfia. - Sirzechs-sama supuso que esto ocurriría y concluyó que la mejor forma de solucionar el dilema es con un Rating Game.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó Rias, incrédula.

Grayfia asintió.

\- Claro que como Rias-sama no tiene todas sus piezas no será un juego oficial.

Riser observo a Rias por un buen rato.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo Rias? Puedo darte ventaja sí quieres. Umm. ¿No tienes peones? ¿Cierto? Juguemos sin peones.

\- No quiero tu compasión. Jugaré y te aplastaré.

\- El juego será hasta dentro de dos semanas. - explicó Greyfield.

·

\- ¿Uh? ¿Una excursión? - preguntó Iris.

\- Sí. Será un viaje de dos semanas.

\- ¿Y la escuela no ha puesto problemas? - preguntó Kiritsugu.

\- No. Tenemos permiso de la escuela. De hecho, esta excursión se hará como una actividad oficial del club.

\- Pásenla bien. - fue lo último que dijo Kiritsugu antes de tomar su periódico e internarse en él, usando tono de despedida.

A Shirou le hubiese gustado recalcar que él aún estaba ahí, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Habían decidido salir en no más de media hora.

\- Entonces iré a preparar mis cosas…

\- ¡No lo permitiré!

\- Illya… - lo había supuesto. Su hermana menor sería un problema.

\- ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes salir así de la nada!

Shirou quiso recurrir a su madre por ayuda, pero en su cara vio la misma expresión que tenía Illya. Recurrió a su padre con la mirada. La mirada fue lo suficientemente intensa como para que Kiritsugu la sintiese tras su periódico y saliera de su mundo de lectura e información.

\- Illya, Iris. Déjenlo ir. Es un joven y necesita independencia. Dentro de un par de años tendrá que irse de Fuyuki para asistir a la universidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Yo pensé que Shirou estudiaría una carrera por correspondencia…

Shirou intento ignorar el plan de su madre y los muchos errores y fallas que obviamente contenía. ¿Realmente quería que él no dejase la casa hasta el día de su muerte? ¿Moriría de viejo en casa de sus padres? La perspectiva no le atraía en absoluto.

\- Shirou tiene que dejar la casa eventualmente. Es su trabajo como hijo. Piensen que estas semanas se tratan de un viaje de negocios.

\- Entonces tendrás que cancelar tu viaje de negocios, cariño. - respondió Iris con una voz tan dulce que algunos pensarían que es falsa.

\- Pero, el trabajo… estos clientes son importantes. Lo sab…

\- ¿Quieres que tu esposa y tu hija estén absolutamente solas y por su cuenta durante dos semanas? Tú siempre estas informado. Sabes lo peligrosa que es la sociedad hoy en día…

Su madre realmente daba miedo y la presente intervención lo demostraba. Estaba claro que aquella era una excusa. Iris podría cuidarse a sí misma y a su hija sin ningún problema.

Por otra parte, Shirou no había considerado que tanto él como su padre estarían fuera de casa por dos semanas. La idea de que Kiritsugu se quedara resultaba tranquilizadora.

Tras una lucha de miradas con su esposa Kiritsugu se rindió.

\- Está bien. Llamaré para cancelar.

\- Pero, oni-chan no puede ir a ese viaje… ¿O es que tanto quieres pasar tiempo con Rias-senpai? ¿O Asia-chan?…

Shirou decidió que era hora de usar su último recurso. Por mucho que la idea le desagradara.

\- Illya. ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado también iba a viajar? Era por el campeonato de kyudo.

\- Pero…

\- Esa vez ni siquiera tuvimos esta discusión.

\- Pero ese club y este club son diferentes…

\- Illya. Este viaje es algo que quiero y debo hacer. Es lo mismo que para el año pasado.

Illya desvió la mirada, resignada. Su hermano había cambiado tras conocer a Rias-senpai y no estaba segura que el cambio le gustase.

Resuelto el problema Shirou subió a preparar sus cosas. Solo un poco de ropa. Asia había estado preparando su equipaje desde que llegaron a casa, por lo que debiesen estar listos a tiempo.

·

Fue un largo camino que hicieron a pie. Era parte del entrenamiento. El equipaje era excesivo, o lo hubiese sido para cualquier humano. Entre Shirou, Saber y Koneko cargaban a lo menos dos toneladas. La mayor parte la llevaba Koneko y es que sus atributos de torre la hacían ridículamente fuerte.

Llegaron a una gran mansión en medio de las montañas. Entrenarían ahí pues no tendrían problemas de intervención humana.

Akeno entrenaría a Shirou y Asia en magia. Saber entrenaría al chico con las espadas y Koneko lo entrenaría en combate. Él tenía prohibido usar su Sacred Gear.

La parte más difícil para el pelirrojo resulto ser el entrenamiento de mana, a cargo de Rias. Shirou no sentía progreso alguno. Por algún motivo le resultaba extrañamente doloroso. Más doloroso que crear espadas.

·

Akeno le había explicado las bases del uso de la magia.

\- Todo está en la imaginación.

Era igual que los tres pasos del kyudo. Preparar, ver la imagen, disparar.

Las demonios tenían claro que Shirou, como caballero no tendría aptitudes mágicas, por lo que se sorprendieron enormemente al darse cuenta de la facilidad que demostraba en las primeras fases del entrenamiento.

Shirou no podría entablar un combate mágico, pero sí podría utilizar ciertas habilidades mágicas básicas para tomar ventaja en combate.

Esa sesión de entrenamiento mágico era especial por lo que Rias estaba presente.

\- Hoy el entrenamiento será especial. Haremos una prueba para ver su afinidad con los elementos.

\- ¿Afinidad con los elementos?

\- Agua, tierra, fuego y aire, son los cuatro básicos, a partir de ellos se derivan muchos otros. Los hechizos más avanzados utilizan distintos elementos para realizarse. La afinidad con los elementos está relacionada con qué tipo de hechizos son más fáciles para ustedes. Por ejemplo, si tienen afinidad con el fuego les resulta fácil reunir y utilizar energía. Sí tienen afinidad con el agua les resultara fácil lidiar con la manipulación de materia. - explicó Rias. - La familia Gremory, incluyéndome, tiene afinidad con el fuego, al igual que los Phenex. Akeno tiene afinidad con el rayo, que es un sub-elemento del aire.

\- Asia-chan, tu primero.

La niña hizo como se le ordenó. Había cuatro vasos con agua en fila. Uno a uno Asia debía concentrarse en ellos.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Asia-chan es una maga nata!

\- ¿Qu-é pasó? - preguntó la niña nerviosa.

\- Asia, tienes afinidad con los cuatro elementos. Dependiendo de cómo entrenes serás capaz de utilizar todos los elementos y subelementos. Bien Shirou. Tu turno.

Shirou realizó la prueba. Rias y Akeno también quedaron impactadas.

\- ¿Hay un problema?

\- Shirou. No tienes afinidad con ningún elemento.

\- Eso quiere decir que no soy apto para la magia. - era una realidad fácil de aceptar para Shirou, independiente de cuanto lo hallan elogiado por cubrir las primeras bases. Después de todo, tras ellas no había mostrado progreso alguno con ningún hechizo.

\- No, esto es algo más profundo. Cada persona por naturaleza tiene afinidad con al menos un elemento.

\- ¿Nunca había pasado esto antes?

\- No que yo sepa. - respondió Rias. Shirou era un caso cada vez más peculiar. - Ve a entrenar con Saber y dile que puede utilizar su mana de viento. Tienes que acostumbrarte a la posibilidad de que el enemigo use magia.

·

Enfrentándose a Saber, Shirou entendió que quería decir Rias. Hasta aquel momento el entrenamiento con espada solo se había tratado de destreza, fuerza y velocidad. Pero ahora Saber tenía una capa de viento sobre su espada. Sus ataques no solo eran más rápidos, eran más poderosos pues el viento aumentaba su daño y alcance. Además Saber lanzaba ráfagas que le impedían avanzar. Y ella ni siquiera estaba combatiendo en serio.

Shirou por fin entendió cuanta diferencia de habilidad y poder había entre ambos.

·

Era cuarta noche y no podía dormir. No era inusual. Por lo general aprovechaba para entrenar por su cuenta, como había hecho toda su vida, pero esa noche quiso salir a caminar. Quería ordenar sus pensamientos.

A las afueras de la mansión junto a la fuente estaba sentada Rias con una expresión distante.

\- Rias-buchou. ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Uh? ¿Shirou? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No podía dormir, así que quise salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Usted?

\- Estaba estudiando. - Rias le mostró a Shirou el libro que estaba leyendo. Era de aperturas de ajedrez. También había juntó a Rias un libro de magia y uno de estrategia militar.

Shirou se sentó junto a su maestra (¿o dominatriz?) a contemplar la luna. Era una noche de luna creciente.

\- Buchou. Aun no soy bueno, ni confiable… pero le ayudare. Ganaremos.

Rias miró a Shirou con curiosidad y melancolía.

\- Definitivamente ganaremos. - continuó el pelirrojo.

Rias le tomó la mano.

\- Esto-o, buchou.

\- Un momento. - Rias acerco la mano del chico a su rostro y cerró sus ojos. - Aun no es suficiente.

\- Buchou…

\- Shirou. El mana puede ser dividido en dos categorías. El mana del ambiente, del mundo y el mana propio. Me referiré al primero como phrana. Para utilizar magia usamos phrana que captamos de nuestro alrededor. Estamos siempre captando phrana a través de los chakras. ¿Te resulta familiar el concepto?

\- Creo que es una palabra hindú… y tienen que ver con las rutas de energía en el cuerpo.

\- Tienes la idea básica. Este phrana se convierte en el mana que guardamos en nuestro cuerpo. Nuestra potencia mágica. Se capta comiendo, respirando, ejercitando, meditando entre otras formas. El otro tipo de mana es el od, ki, o chi y es nuestra energía vital. En términos simples el mana y el chi son prácticamente lo mismo, pero en este caso me refiero al chi como la esencia misma de la vida. El alma. El alma es una fuente de mana muy poderosa, pero el costo de usarla es tremendo. Acortas tu vida drásticamente. Antiguamente los demonios intercambiábamos favores por chi… literalmente comprábamos almas, porque es una fuente de energía increíble. Ahora es una práctica prohibida. Se concluyó que si bien resulta favorable 'comprar' chi en su forma más pura, si tan solo tomamos una pequeña cantidad de mana de nuestros clientes sus vidas no serán truncadas y podemos realizar contratos en mayor cantidad y reiteradamente. En lugar de comprar un barril de petróleo o una batería ahora obtenemos un pequeño flujo de electricidad de forma sostenida. Claro que esta estrategia no resultaría conveniente si la cantidad de humanos no fuese tan grande en el mundo moderno. Ahora no solo obtenemos mana, sino que lucramos por bienes materiales que son utilizables en nuevos contratos.

Shirou creían entender de que hablaba Rias, pero no tenía idea de porque le explicaba todo eso.

\- Shirou. Tu Sacred Gear está consumiendo tu chi. Por eso es que te prohibí utilizarlo. Por eso cada vez que lo usas quedas en tan mal estado…

\- Por eso ha puesto tanto énfasis en que entrene magia y aumente mi mana…

\- Sí. Blade Tracer puede ser útil, pero no sirve de nada si mueres. Y no permitiré que mi sirviente muera… ¡No quiero qué mueras! ¡No así! ¡No hasta dentro de muchos milenios!

La chica había tomado a Shirou de su camisa, que tiraba fuertemente mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del chico. El pelirrojo quedó atónito.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió al fin de su estupor abrazó a su ama suave y delicadamente.

\- No moriré.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó Rias mirándolo a los ojos, aun llenos de lágrimas. Su voz se oía frágil. Algo extraño en ella.

\- Lo prometo. - contestó Shirou acariciando su cabeza y su suave y sedoso cabello.

·

·

Dojo de Taiga N°1

(T) Bienvenidos al lugar donde se limpian las lágrimas y se seca la sangre. El dojo de Taiga ¡Comienza ahora! Como siempre me acompaña mi discípula número uno.

(I) Hola a todos, aquí Illyasviel von Einzbern.

(T) Momento, ahora eres Illyasviel Emiya, o Emiya Illya.

(I) Sí. Es que aún no me acostumbro al cambio de apellido. Por cierto sensei… ¿Por qué estamos haciendo este dojo? No es como si se haya llegado a un Dead End.

(T) No seas ingenua. El equipo de Rias está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo preparándose para el encuentro contra Riser. Por tanto es nuestro deber realizar este dojo para ayudarlos.

(I) Tan solo quieres tiempo en pantalla... ¿Cierto?

(T) _(llorando)_ Pe-pero Illya… ni si quiera he aparecido. Tan solo he sido nombrada un par de veces a lo largo de la historia.

(I) Has aparecido. Y por tu culpa casi llegamos a un Dead End.

(T) Bueeeno, no era mi intención matar a Shirou… Esa vez.

(I) Ciertamente. La única que tiene derecho de matar a Shirou soy yo.

(T) Illya. No. No en esta historia.

(I) Pero si no mato a Shirou, alguien más lo hará. ¡No permitiré eso!

(T) ¿No crees que él sea capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta? Ya lo ha hecho.

 _(Illya se mantiene indiferente)_

(T) Esto-o. Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy. Y recuerden, el pan de ayer estará duro mañana. ¡DANCE ON THE SKY!

·

·

 _AN: Sí. Solo cuatro elementos básicos. El 'quinto' existe, pero es un caso especial._

 _Respecto a la energía mágica/espiritual, pueden ver que estoy mezclando varios elementos de una gran cantidad de fuentes. La idea es que cada ideología tiene por lo menos un grano de verdad, pero no es absoluta._


	9. C9: Apertura

**Capítulo 9:** Apertura

·

El juego había comenzado. Tres peones enemigos avanzaban al club de ocultismo a través del bosque.

Las tres chicas habían caído en la trampa. Ahora se enfrentaban a Saber.

·

Al mismo tiempo Koneko y Shirou se enfrentaban a otros tres peones y una de las torres de Riser.

\- Shirou-san, por favor resiste. Esa torre y yo estamos al mismo nivel.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Koneko-san.

Inmediatamente las torres comenzaron un increíble y salvaje intercambio de golpes.

Shirou subió su guardia. Usaba el mandoble de Saber, dado que tenía prohibido usar su Sacred Gear. Sus tres oponentes estaban armadas. Un bastón, dos motosierras.

¿Es en serio? ¿Motosierras? ¿Quién usa una motosierra como arma? ¿Es esto una clase de manga o anime?

La chica del bastón atacó primero.

Shirou bloqueó.

Ella no solo era rápida, también era fuerte.

Fue atacado por las otras dos chicas. Sería mejor esquivar las motosierras.

Analizó la situación. La chica del bastón era fuerte y ágil. Estaba claro que tenía una gran técnica. Respecto a las niñas de las motosierras… sus armas eran peligrosas, pero eran pesadas y difíciles de manejar. Contra ellas tenía ventaja.

Siguió bloqueando y esquivando.

'Ahora.'

Tras bloquear y hacer retroceder a la chica del bastón Shirou tenía ahora suficiente espacio para atacar. Sin dudarlo atacó a las manos de las otras dos chicas, logrando que soltaran las motosierras. Inmediatamente cortó a sus oponentes.

'No morirán. Son transportadas. No morirán.'

[Dos peones de Riser han sido retirados.] - la voz de Grayfia informaba el avance del juego.

\- (Shirou, Koneko. ¿Están bien?) - preguntó Rias por el intercomunicador.

\- Todo en orden buchou. - respondió Shirou al tiempo que bloqueaba a la chica del bastón. Koneko tenía a su oponente aprisionada en una llave.

\- (Retirada.) - ordenó Rias. Shirou y Koneko se miraron y asintieron, empujando a sus oponentes para escapar del gimnasio. Las piezas de Riser miraron a sus enemigos confundidas.

Apenas salieron el gimnasio fue totalmente destruido por la magia de Akeno.

[Una torre y un peón de Riser han sido retirados.]

Shirou ayudó a Koneko a levantarse tras la explosión.

\- Gracias y bien hecho. - comentó la albina.

[Tres peones de Riser han sido retirados.]

\- Bien. Ahora nos movemos a la segunda fa… - Shirou no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Tomó a Koneko en sus brazos y esquivó el ataque mágico.

\- Ella es…

\- La reina de Riser. - terminó Koneko.

Yubelluna se preparaba a atacarlos nuevamente, cuando un trueno la atacó a ella.

\- ¡Akeno-san!

·

Dado que Akeno se encargaría de la reina, Koneko y Shirou se reagruparon con Saber para enfrentarse a las demás piezas.

El primer enemigo en aparecer fue un caballero.

\- Soy Karlamine y les reto a un duelo.

\- Shirou, Koneko. Esto es interesante. Permitan que me encargue de esta mujer. - habló Saber a sus aliados, luego se dirigió a su enemiga. - Karlamine. Debo admitir que esperaba que nos emboscaras, no que salieses a enfrentarnos de frente.

\- Ese no es mi estilo, aunque lo hubiese hecho si Riser-sama lo hubiese pedido explícitamente. Pero para este juego no oficial su indicación fue salir a divertirnos.

Saber se enfrentó a la espada de su enemiga con su sable. Además llevaba una katana en su cinto.

Shirou y Koneko quisieron seguir su camino al territorio enemigo, pero fueron rodeados por las piezas restantes.

\- Vaya. Esperaba que Rias tuviese un mejor gusto en hombres. ¿Se supone que eres un caballero? - preguntó una niña rubia vestida elegantemente indicando el mandoble de Shirou. Shirou asintió. - Y tú eres la torre. - esta vez se dirigía a Koneko.

\- ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Como te atreves a dirigirte a Ravel-sama, plebeyo. - le interrumpió una mujer en vendas.

Mientras la chica hablaba Shirou notó a lo lejos la batalla entre Akeno y Yubelluna, la reina de Riser. Vio como esta sacaba un pequeño vial.

'Lagrima de Fénix'. - recordó.

 _Cuando él preguntó a Rias por las habilidades y características del clan Phenex el tema salió a colación._

 _"_ _Los Phenex poseen atributos de fuego y viento, pero su mayor ventaja es su inmortalidad. Son capaces de regenerarse rápidamente apenas gastando energía. ¿Cómo vencerlo? Haciendo más daño del que les es posible regenera u obligándolo a admitir su derrota._

 _El elixir que solo la familia Phenex es capaz de producir, la 'lágrima del Fénix' es capaz de curar las heridas y restaurar la energía de quien la ocupa instantáneamente. Gracias a la venta del elixir los Phenex no solo han amasado una fortuna, sino que han ganado gran poder en el inframundo."_

Para Shirou todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

\- Trace On. - susurró.

Materializó un arco y una flecha y sin pensarlo apuntó.

Ravel quedó paralizada al sentir la flecha pasar junto a su cara. ¿En qué momento?

Al instante notó que el chico no la miraba a ella, sino a algo que ocurría atrás.

Yubelluna estaba a punto de hacer uso de la lágrima de Fénix cuando la flecha hizo impacto, rompiendo el vial.

Akeno no entendió que ocurría, sino que aprovechó la oportunidad para dar a Yubelluna el último golpe.

[La reina de Riser ha sido retirada.]

\- (Akeno. Vuelve. Rápido.) - se escuchó a Rias por el intercomunicador.

\- Todas. Ataquen al chico. - ordenó la niña.

Koneko detuvo a la torre mientras los peones, unas chicas vestidas de gato, atacaban a Shirou. El pelirrojo no fue capaz de reaccionar al ataque.

Shirou fue aprisionado por ellas para inmediatamente ser apuñalado por el caballero.

Tosió sangre.

\- Shir… - Koneko, preocupada por su compañero perdió la concentración y fue noqueada por la torre enemiga.

\- Konek-o…-san. - Shirou tenía la visión borrosa. Estaba cansado. Pero aun debía pelear.

¡Rayos! Las chicas-gato eran fuertes.

Un ataque mágico impacto en Koneko. Era el otro alfil de Riser.

 _oni-san, familia… gracias…_

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez volvía a ocurrir. ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Illyaaaaaa!

[La torre de Rias ha sido retirada.]

Las tres atacantes de Shirou fueron repelidas tres metros.

El chico solo veía rojo.

[El caballo de Riser ha sido retirado.]

\- Trace…

\- ¡Novatoo! - el grito de Saber despertó a Shirou. Un sable volaba hacia él. Lo atrapó milagrosamente.

En ese mismo instante Saber atacaba a uno de los peones. Shirou atacó al otro.

La katana de Saber fue muy rápida como para que nadie alcanzara a reaccionar. En la confusión Shirou aprovecho para apuñalar a la segunda enemiga.

[Los dos peones de Riser han sido retirados.]

La torre, Isabela, decidió atacar a Saber. Ella era la mayor amenaza. El otro chico estaba herido y apenas podía levantarse.

En efecto. Shirou se desmayó.

\- ¡Nooo!

¿De quién era esa voz? La escuchaba todos los días. ¿Asia?

Sintió sus heridas sanar. La conciencia volvió a él de a poco. Asia lo sanaba mientras los enemigos esquivaban un ataque combinado de Rias y Akeno desde el aire.

\- Creo que te he subestimado Rias. - se escuchó claramente mientras una gran ola de fuego inundó el campo.

[El caballo de Rias, el caballo, el alfil y la torre de Riser han sido retirados.]

\- Hermano… - Ravel se encontraba desconcertada por el ataque de su hermano, que estaba destinado a tan solo dejar en el campo a Rias y su reina y a Riser, dado que los tres estaban volando.

\- Sin embargo - continuó el menor de los varones Phenex, que lentamente bajaba a la altura de sus rivales. - tu suerte acaba aquí y ahora.

Shirou se sorprendió de aun hallarse en el campo. Notó como una barrera protectora se desvanecía y una muy cansada Asia se desmayaba.

Con el sable de Saber cómo única arma Shirou se levantó y se dispuso a luchar.

\- ¿Aun quieres pelear? - le preguntó Ravel, descolocándolo. - Acabas de ver lo poderoso que es mi hermano. Tan solo saliste ileso por la barrera que levantó la chica.

Una barrera poderosa, en efecto. Aun así parte del calor la traspasó. Las ropas y piel de Shirou y Asia estaban quemadas.

\- Debo pelear por Buchou.

\- No seas idiota. Solo estorbaras. - Ravel miraba la batalla mágica atentamente. Gracias a su inmortalidad ella podría participar, pero no haría gran diferencia. La batalla era demasiado intensa y los conjuros demasiado poderosos como para siquiera pensar en intervenir. Rias por sí sola no hubiese tenido oportunidad, pero con la ayuda de Akeno podían mantener a Riser a raya.

Shirou optó por despertar a Asia.

\- Asia… Asia. ¿Estás bien?

Desgraciadamente él no podía curar heridas. Le dolía ver a su amiga cubierta en quemaduras.

Con su amiga en brazos comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- Shir…

\- Tranquila. Todo está bien. No hables, tan solo procura mantenerte despierta.

Asia vio con horror la pelea mágica que se llevaba a cabo.

'Buchou me prohibió usar Blade Tracer. Aunque tampoco es como si crear espadas pudiese ser efectivo en esta ocasión…'

Shirou concluyó que de alguna forma debía intervenir y que valía la pena intentarlo. Después de todo mientras más se alargaba la batalla menos posibilidades tenían de ganar. Rias y Akeno estaban heridas y comenzaban a cansarse. Además necesitaban tiempo para poder conjurar un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencer a Riser.

\- Asia. ¿Crees que con algo de tiempo puedas curar a Buchou y Akeno-senpai?

Asia lo pensó, pero finalmente asintió con convicción.

Shirou la ayudo a pararse, tomo el sable y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Riser.

Sus atributos de caballero realmente le habían sido útiles. El aumento en velocidad y destreza eran considerables. Él estaba aún muy lejos de ser fuerte, pero ahora podía arreglárselas en una batalla.

Aunque esta no sería una batalla. Tan solo distraería a Riser, intentando causar el mayor daño posible. Ravel tenía razón. Aquel hombre estaba muy por sobre su nivel.

·

Riser se sorprendió ante el intruso que acababa de apuñalarlo para inmediatamente alejarse de él un par de metros.

\- ¿De dónde saliste alimaña? - preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular. Estaba seguro de haber eliminado a todos salvo Rias y su reina. - No importa. Te enviaré a donde perteneces.

¿Qué hacia Shirou interviniendo en un combate de demonios de alto rango? ¿Quería morir? ¿Era suicida? Rias quiso gritar, pero fue detenida por Asia, que comenzó a sanar sus heridas.

Shirou apenas lograba esquivar los ataques de fuego de Riser. No había ningún ataque grande, pero cualquiera de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de combate.

Probablemente, tal vez, el Phenex no quería gastar más energía mágica. Menos aun atacando a un sirviente tan débil como él.

Poco a poco los ataques eran más certeros. ¡No! Era Shirou el que se hacía más lento. Estaba cansado.

En realidad no había pensado en qué hacer tras apuñalar a Riser. No es como si pudiese volver a atacar por sorpresa.

También se desconcertó en lo rápido que el Phenex había olvidado a Akeno y Rias y había ido por él, la menor amenaza.

Sabía que el rubio era inteligente. Sus estrategias lo habían demostrado y el club de ocultismo había revisado toda la (poca) información que tenían de los Rating Game de Riser a fondo.

Pero Shirou finalmente comprendió. Riser era inteligente. Era capaz de crear y predecir estrategias en instantes. Pero no confiaba en sus estrategias, tan solo en su poder. Su inmenso poder mágico combinado con su invulnerabilidad.

Solo debía obligarlo a gastar más de su energía mágica. Mientras menos energía tuviese más tardaría en regenerarse.

\- ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Quédate quieto!

Shirou juntó todo su coraje, se detuvo y respondió.

\- ¿Qué pasa Riser? ¿No te gusta nuestro pequeño juego?

\- Ya colmaste mi paciencia. Ahora sabrás que significa enfrentarse a un Phenex. ¡Serás quemado por las llamas del infierno!

Aún no. Aún no. No podía moverse hasta que Riser atacase. Tenía que hacerle gastar más magia.

\- Entonces lanza tu mejor ataque. - 'piernas, dejen de temblar…'

Y Riser lo hizo.

'No puede ser.' El ataque era demasiado poderoso como para tratar de esquivarlo. Había calculado mal. Aun así lo intentó.

Un grito inundó el campo, para morir instantáneamente.

[El caballo de Rias ha sido retirado.]

\- ¡Riser! - la voz de Rias trajo la mente del rubio de nuevo al juego. Entonces notó que estaba encarcelado en un círculo. No le molestó. No necesitaba moverse para ganar.

\- ¿Todavía crees que puedes ganar, Rias?

La chica no respondió, sino que atacó. Riser se regeneraba sin cuidado.

\- ¡Akeno! ¡Ahora!

Akeno atacó con un rayo aún más poderoso que el que había destruido el gimnasio.

Entonces Riser lo notó. Se estaba regenerando mucho más lento de lo normal.

Enfurecido atacó con fuego a Akeno, que desde el aire esquivó fácilmente. Atacó a Rias, para darse cuenta que su alfil había puesto una barrera. Una barrera que estaba resistiendo.

Fuera de sí incrementó el poder de sus ataques. Demostraría quien era el más fuerte.

Un rayo de Akeno, tan poderoso como el anterior, interrumpió su ataque de fuego. Asia no resistiría mucho más. Era todo o nada en ese momento.

Akeno debía sostener el ataque. Aquel rayo no debía interrumpirse por ningún motivo.

Riser notó como su cuerpo luchaba por regenerarse. Vio un destello rojo y negro. Luego, no supo más.

[Jaque mate. Rias y su equipo ganan el juego.]

Rias se dejó caer al suelo. Ese último ataque había drenado todo lo que quedaba de su energía. Pero, habían logrado lo imposible. Vencer a Riser Phenex.

·

·

Dojo de Taiga N°2

(T) ¡Bienvenidos a la dimensión en la que los eliminados del Rating Game esperan que el juego termine! El dojo de Taiga ¡Ha comenzado! Mientras esperamos a quienes llegaron a su 'casi' Dead End, Illya, explica a los lectores… ¿mmm? ¿Illya? ¿Dónde se metió?

 _(Taiga saca un teléfono celular y marca)_

(T) Aló. Illya… Oh ¿Cómo esta señora Emiya? Llamó porque Illya no se ha presentado… ¡Qué no puede venir porque usted y su esposo la llevaron al parque de diversiones! … Pero, ella tiene… Oh, ya veo… pero… ¿Eh?

 _(cuelga)_

(T) Por motivos de fuerza mayor (Kiritsugu e Illya fueron arrastrados al parque de diversiones por Irisviel) mi discípula número uno no estará presente. Pero no se preocupen. En cualquier momento alguien será eliminado. _(Asiente a su propia afirmación)_

[La torre de Rias ha sido retirada.]

(Koneko aparece)

(T) ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Koneko-chan! ¿Qué ocurrió?

(Ko) …

(T) ¿Koneko-chan? ¿Estás bien?

(Ko) …

 _(Koneko tiene una cara deprimida)_

(T) ¿Koneko-chan?

(Ko) …

[El caballo de Rias, el alfil y la torre de Raiser-sama han sido retirados.]

 _(Saber aparece al instante)_

(T) ¡Oh! ¡Saber! ¿Qué ha pasado?

(Sa) ¡Koneko! ¿Estás bien?

(T) No te molestes no resp…

(Ko) _(al borde de las lágrimas)_ Lo siento Saber-san… fui inútil.

(T) ¡Uh!

(Sa) _(con voz dulce)_ Por supuesto que fuiste útil. Solo tuviste mala suerte y fuiste eliminada primero… Mira. También estoy aquí… Pero nuestra Master ganará. Akeno está ahí, y el novato… (Saber se da cuenta)

(T) Al parecer me ignoran…

(Sa) _(aterrada)_ ¡No puede ser! _(al borde de las lágrimas)_ ¡¿Debemos confiarle la seguridad de Rias-sama a ese novato?! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Koneko, prepárate! ¡Tenemos que volver! ¿Uuum? ¿Cómo se sale de aquí?

[El caballo de Rias ha sido retirado.]

 _(Shirou aparece. Está en el suelo completamente inmóvil, con quemaduras graves y la ropa destrozada. Echa humo por la boca.)_

(Sa) ¡Novato! ¡Qué ocurrió! _(comienza a cachetear a Shirou para que reaccione)_ ¿Cómo se encuentra Rias-sama? _(Saber se para y se toma la cabeza con las manos)_ ¡No lo soporto! ¡Necesito saber que pasa! ¡Wuuuuuaaaa!

 _(Koneko ha tomado el lugar de Saber y cachetea a Shirou esperando que reaccione. Lo manda volado a la pared del dojo. Sale sangre de la cabeza de Shirou)_

[Jaque mate. Rias y su equipo ganan el juego.]


	10. C10: Inframundo

**Capítulo 10:** Inframundo

·

Shirou despertó en su nueva cama, estúpidamente grande para su gusto. Era 'king size'. Levantándose de a poco notó como sus 'hermanitas' la habían desordenado y yacían abrazadas a sus pies.

¿Cuánto se habrán movido mientras dormían para quedar en esa posición?

Examinó su nuevo cuarto. También demasiado grande. Todo perfectamente ordenado gracias a las dos mucamas que atendían ahora la casa, Leysritt y Sella. Habían sido especialmente traídas desde Alemania por su madre. No tenía nada contra ellas, pero no le agradaba que se hicieran cargo de su habitación. Sentía como si no le perteneciera.

Cuando preguntó a su padre como lograron rehacer la casa para convertirla en mansión en menos de dos semanas él solo respondió vagamente:

\- El viejo Fujimura. - el abuelo de Taiga, su profesora de inglés y a cargo de su curso.

Su padre solía bromear diciendo que el viejo Fujimura era como un jefe de la mafia. Eso era incorrecto. Shirou sabía bien que Fujimura Raiga era el jefe de la mafia que controlaba la ciudad.

Siempre se preguntó que negocios tenía su padre con aquel hombre, pero en realidad prefería no saberlo. No quería enterarse que su padre era un asesino a sueldo o algo por el estilo.

Miró la hora. 5.47 am

Se vistió y fue a lo que ahora él consideraba su cuarto. El cobertizo en el patio. Era el único lugar que había permanecido intacto en la propiedad, no como las casas de algunos ex-vecinos que habían sido compradas para la ampliación.

En él Shirou podía practicar tranquilamente su magia y también con su Sacred Gear sin ser molestado. De momento no estaba creando espadas. Comenzó a crear flechas.

Cuando notó que en el Rating Game había proyectado un arco y flecha volvió a hacerlo, para estar seguro de que no solo fue suerte. Se sorprendió aún más cuando notó cuan baja era la energía necesaria para hacer flechas respecto a las espadas.

También se dio cuenta que proyectar las espadas era un proceso más complicado y delicado de lo que pensaba. Hasta aquel momento lo había hecho de forma inconsciente y desesperada usando solo la imagen en su mente. Ahora, tras haber practicado con las flechas y otras cosas simples, como un cuchillo de cocina, sabía cuan fallidas eran las armas que proyectaba. Hasta el momento había tenido suerte que ninguna se haya roto mientras la usaba.

Necesitaba comenzar el proceso desde cero. Conocer cada centímetro del arma que proyectaba. Mientras mejor supiera que quería proyectar mejor resultaba el arma.

Estaba bastante concentrado en ello cuando sintió rugir la puerta.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí? - le preguntó Kiritsugu mascando el cigarro en su boca.

\- No puedo acostumbrarme a esa casa…

\- Yo tampoco. - contestó su padre, sentándose en el suelo junto a él sin considerar que ensuciaba su traje. - Pero tú sabes que cuando tu madre quiere algo…

\- Lo sé. Solo espero que Illya no sea así cuando grande… Por lo menos no tanto. - aun había tiempo para tratar de corregir a su consentida hermana.

\- ¿Otra vez trabajando en esos cacharros? - preguntó el adulto apuntando a varios aparatos descompuestos.

\- Se pueden arreglar, en su mayoría. Botarlos sería un desperdicio. Además, no sería malo ser las únicas personas en Fuyuki con un reproductor de VHS.

\- Tienes razón. Creo que en algún lugar tengo guardadas unas cuantas películas antiguas. Cuando lo arregles podríamos ver algunas. Si logró recordar donde las dejé…

Shirou sonrió. Era agradable hablar con su padre. Era algo que desde hace poco se había vuelto más habitual. Aquel cobertizo era uno de los pocos lugares donde ambos se sentían cómodos y eran ellos mismos.

\- Vamos a desayunar. Tu madre nos matara si llegas tarde a clases.

Extrañaba un poco hacerse cargo de las comidas, pero gracias a ello tenía una preocupación menos y disponía de más tiempo. Además no era inusual tener que cocinar cuando era invocado para sus contratos.

·

\- Buchou ¿Hay una cocina en este edificio?

\- ¿Qué pasa Shirou? ¿Acaso no te gusta como cocinan tus criadas?

\- No es eso. Tan solo lo extraño un poco. Creo que cocinar se ha vuelto parte de mi vida en este punto.

La pelirroja rio por lo bajo. Le mostro el pequeño cuarto de cocina que tenían en el edificio antiguo y le prometió acondicionarlo a su gusto, a pesar de la insistencia de su caballero de que todo estaba bien.

Ya sólo, Shirou comenzó a trabajar. Quería hacer unos dulces para Koneko. No había hablado mucho con la peliblanca desde el Rating Game y quería compensarla y recompensarla por su participación en el mismo. En otro momento haría algo para Saber. La rubia parecía siempre tener hambre.

·

\- Koneko-chan… - ¿en qué momento comenzó a usar el 'chan'? se preguntó Shirou.

\- Shirou-san. - le saludo la albina en tono neutro.

\- Te traje esto… - el plato de daifuku inmediatamente capto la atención de la niña, que se apuró en recibir el presente. - Koneko-chan… - La niña, que comenzó a comer inmediatamente escuchó al pelirrojo con interés. - Muchas gracias y… lo siento.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Durante el Rating Game… no pude protegerte.

La niña estaba un poco contrariada por las palabras de su compañero.

\- Ganamos. Ganamos y protegiste a buchou. ¿Acaso eso no basta?

\- ¿Uh? Entonces ¿me perdonas?

\- No hay nada que perdonar. - contestó Koneko mirando el suelo. La chica un poco sonrojada suspiró 'gracias por preocuparte', inaudible para Shirou.

Tras un momento de silencio Shirou volvió a hablar.

\- Koneko-chan. Eres fuerte… ¿me puedes entrenar?

\- Saber te está entrenando.

\- Sí. Con la espada. Pero quiero tener más resistencia física.

\- ¿Buchou no se encargaba de eso?

\- Lo hace, pero parece muy ocupada estos días. Me gustaría alivianar su carga.

La torre asintió.

·

Shirou practicaba magia con Akeno, en una de las habitaciones del edificio del club, dado que el club disponía de todo el edificio para realizar sus actividades.

\- Shirou, respectó a las 'lágrimas de Fénix'.

Shirou se sobresaltó, perdiendo la concentración en su entrenamiento. Estaba levitando una piedra, que de inmediato cayó sobre una taza de té, rompiéndola.

\- ¿De qué hablas Akeno-san? - preguntó, ignorando el desastre que acababa de hacer.

\- De tu flecha.

\- ¿Qué flecha?

Akeno se levantó para ir a sentarse junto a Shirou. Lo miró a los ojos, sus caras a una distancia mínima.

\- Eres un mal mentiroso, Shirou-chan. Me refiero a la flecha que lanzaste. - Shirou se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que Akeno continúo. - ¿Creaste el arco y la flecha con tu Sacred Gear?

Shirou, resignado, asintió.

\- A pesar de que buchou te prohibió usarlo.

Shirou se rasco la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

\- En ese momento lo creí necesario… No. Lo hice sin siquiera pensar... Por cierto, estoy seguro que hacerlos me costó menos mana que una espada. - intentó disimuladamente cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Puedes explicar cómo le acertaste?

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Cómo le acertaste al vial a tanta distancia?

\- ¿Suerte?

\- No te creo. De hecho ¿Cómo viste el vial? Estábamos a una gran distancia.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Desde que me volví demonio puedo ver claramente a esa distancia y más lejos. ¿No es normal aumentar las capacidades físicas y los sentidos al ser reencarnado?

'No a ese punto.' - pensó Akeno.

\- Akeno-san… durante el juego ¿no había viento, cierto?

\- No, no lo había. Es normal. Después de todo es una dimensión creada.

\- Umm. - Shirou se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto espabiló. - Akeno-san ¿alguien más sabe?… respecto a la flecha…

\- Creo que no.

\- Por favor… no se lo diga a nadie…

\- ¿Quieres que guarde tu pequeño secreto? - preguntó Akeno pícaramente. - Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. - la reina de Rias juguetona se acercó aún más al chico, cuya cara quedo más roja que el color de su pelo.

\- A-akeno-san ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Podrías decir que mi imaginación es muy… activa.

Saber tocó a la puerta.

\- Buchou nos necesita a todos.

\- Ara ara… salvado por la campana Shi-rou-chan. No te preocupes, guardare el secreto. - Akeno guiñó el ojo.

·

\- Haremos un viaje al inframundo. - anunció Rias.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shirou. - Buchou ¿pasó algo?

\- Es por el compromiso... - comentó Saber, casi en tono de pregunta.

\- Exactamente. El compromiso será oficialmente anulado y estaremos presentes. - explicó Rias.

\- Será la primera vez para Asia y Shirou. Perderán su virginidad. - rio Akeno, sonrojando a los aludidos y a Saber.

\- ¿Llegaremos ahí con un circulo? - preguntó Shirou con curiosidad.

\- No. El utilizar círculos entre el mundo humano y el inframundo está restringido. Usaremos la ruta oficial.

·

El sequito de Rias se reunió en la estación de trenes. Shirou aún seguía intrigado por el método de viaje a utilizar.

¿Se podían comprar pasajes al inframundo?

Rias indicó un elevador. Ella, Asia y Shirou subieron a él con su equipaje.

En el acto Shirou distinguió un pequeño destello rojo en un círculo mágico hasta aquel momento invisible.

El elevador comenzó a descender.

Bajo la estación había otra estación. Era bastante grande y estaba vacía.

Inmediatamente vieron un tren carmesí con el emblema de los Gremory. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que era un tren privado de la familia de Rias.

Shirou ya casi no se sorprendía por la cantidad de lujos que comenzaban a formar parte de su vida. Aunque ello no significaba que se sintiera a gusto con ellos.

El conductor, un amable anciano y naturalmente un demonio los recibió con una sonrisa y les rogó que le dejaran cargar su equipaje.

En principio Rias se subió a un carro aparte. Aquel estaba reservado para los 'grandes demonios' (o demonios de alto rango, la nobleza, los de sangre pura). Pronto el tren avanzaría a través de los pasajes subterráneos.

Tras media hora Rias y el conductor aparecieron en el vagón ocupado por los lacayos de chica de cabello carmesí.

\- Asia, Shirou, por favor acérquense. Antes de entrar al inframundo deben registrarse. - dijo Rias. El conductor les ofreció una pequeña máquina.

\- Por favor, acerquen su mano.

Ambos pasaron su mano por sobre la máquina que hizo un pequeño 'bip'.

Luego el resto del séquito haría lo mismo, para terminar con Rias y el conductor.

\- Todos debemos identificarnos antes de acceder al inframundo. - explicó la pelirroja. - Es para prevenir cualquier 'accidente'.

\- Si me disculpan, debó ir a preparar el 'traspaso'. Por favor, siéntanse libres de utilizar las instalaciones a su antojo.

El amable hombre se refería a los distintos vagones, como por ejemplo el vagón comedor y el vagón dormitorio.

\- Buchou, con su permiso voy a retirarme a dormir por unos momentos. - Rias asintió. Antes de abandonar el vagón Akeno, seductora, guiñó un ojo a Shirou.

'Le encanta molestarme.' Pensó simplemente el aludido.

Saber también se disculpó y pidió permiso para retirarse al salón comedor.

'Siempre tiene hambre.' ¿Tendrá que ver con la cantidad de mana que produce y utiliza?

De pronto el tren se remeció por unos segundos.

Ya no estaban en el oscuro túnel, sino en un campo soleado.

Esta vez a Shirou si se le cayó la cara de asombro.

\- ¿Um? ¿Puede ser que esperaras un espacio cavernoso?

Sí. Eso era exactamente lo que Shirou esperaba. Después de todo, por algún motivo se le llama inframundo.

\- Buchou ¿Estamos en la superficie nuevamente?

\- No. Ya llegamos al inframundo. Sí, este tiene su entrada bajo tierra y sí se trata de un espacio cerrado. Pero más bien nos encontramos en una realidad alterna. El inframundo ha sido mágicamente acondicionado para hacer la vida de los demonios lo más placentera posible. Aun así, muchos aun prefieren el mundo humano. Como uno de los 32 clanes sobrevivientes el terreno del inframundo de los Gremory es bastante grande.

Durante el transcurso del viaje Rias explicó a sus nuevas piezas un poco más acerca de los clanes y de la vida del inframundo, mientras disfrutaban del paisaje correspondiente al territorio de su ama.

·

El tamaño de la mansión le resultaba intimidante.

Era tal vez diez veces el tamaño de su nueva casa.

Rias fue recibida de forma ostentosa por un gran grupo de demonios empleados por los Gremory. Todos estaban alegres de recibirla.

'Los Gremory deben ser buenos amos.' Su experiencia con Rias lo reafirmaba.

Asignaron habitaciones a cada uno.

Al igual que la mansión, las habitaciones eran gigantes.

'Me sentiría más cómodo montando una tienda en la habitación.'

Tocaron a su puerta.

\- Shirou-nii.

\- ¿Pasa algo Asia?

\- E-estas habitaciones me dan nervios.

\- A mí también. Son demasiado grandes. ¿No crees?

Asia asintió y se acercó tímidamente a Shirou.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

\- ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que estarías en una casa tan grande?

\- No. - negó Asia.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estarías en el inframundo?

Asia quedó con la boca abierta. Como católica siempre intentó estar en la gracia de Dios. Ir al infierno era una idea inconcebible.

El muchacho acaricio su cabeza suavemente.

\- La vida está llena de sorpresas. - suspiró.

La rubia se relajó y se apoyó en el pelirrojo.

\- Sí.

La vida era a veces difícil, pero tenía sus recompensas. Hermosas y gratas recompensas.

·

Rias insistió que cada uno vistiese el uniforme del colegió para la reunión con los Phenex.

Ellos fueron los últimos en entrar en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo.

En este les esperaban los padres de Rias. Por parte de los Phenex se encontraban el padre y cabeza de familia, la madre y la hija menor, Ravel. Grayfia estaba presente como testigo.

¿Por qué Riser no estaba también?

Rias comenzó por pedir disculpas por los inconvenientes y presentó a su séquito.

Tras unas cuantas formalidades se presentó el contrato de compromiso y el contrato que anulaba al anterior. Decía:

 _Por el presente se informa que por mutuo acuerdo el contrato de compromiso entre Rias Gremory y Riser Phenex queda anulado._

La firma de Riser ya estaba en él. Rias lo firmó. Luego lo hicieron Lord Gremory y Lord Phenex. Por último Grayfia los reviso, firmo como testigo y se comprometió a presentarlos y encargarse del resto de los trámites.

Shirou notó el alivió en Rias.

Entonces Lord Gremory tomó la palabra.

\- Por favor, todos, retírense ahora. Aún tengo pendientes con Lord Phenex.

Ante aquellas palabras todos se retiraron dejando solos a los jefes de familia.

\- Lord Phenex. Siento que esto haya terminado de esta forma. La unión de nuestros clanes era algo que realmente esperaba.

\- Creo que simplemente no estaba destinado a ocurrir. De hecho, agradezco que tu hija venciera a Riser. A él le hacía falta experimentar la derrota. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que el poder de los Phenex es absoluto. Por lo mismo estoy feliz de que mi hijo pudiese aprender esta lección. Además agradezco que esto ocurriese en privado y en manos de tu hija. En cuanto a nuestros clanes, tal vez más adelante… uno de tus nietos y uno de los míos…

\- Me agrada, me agrada… pero debemos esperar a tener más nietos…

Ambos rieron.

·

En un nuevo salón Lady Gremory y Lady Phenex hablaban a gusto mientras esperaban que se sirviese la cena.

Shirou solo quería salir de ahí. No le agradaban las situaciones demasiado formales. Notó que Asia se sentía de la misma forma. Pero el resto de sus compañeras no mostraba incomodidad alguna.

\- Ha sido un tiempo, caballero-san.

\- Tú eres… la pieza de Riser.

\- Soy Ravel Phenex, hermana de Riser y su alfil. - la susodicha quedó esperando, pero dado que Shirou no hablaba… - ¿Qué acaso no sabes que es de mala educación no presentarte?

\- Eeeh… Lo siento. Soy Emiya Shirou, caballero de Rias Germory-sama.

\- Entonces. Quiero saber en qué pensabas aquella vez. - la chica iba directo al grano.

\- Lo siento… ¿De qué hablas?

\- Del juego. Quiero saber que pensabas cuando atacaste a mi hermano.

Ravel no lograba entenderlo. En su mundo el fuerte siempre subyuga al débil. No había que pensarlo dos veces. Por eso consideraba fuerte a Rias, que venció a su hermano en un juego justo.

Pero aun así, por si solo Riser debía ser más fuerte. Rias desde un principio debió subyugarse ante él, pero jamás lo hizo.

Tal vez alguien no es realmente fuerte por sí mismo. Tal vez la verdadera fuerza depende de la gente que te rodea.

En esa ocasión, de no ser porque la chica del Twilight Healing protegió a aquel chico del ataque de su hermano. De no ser porque el pelirrojo se enfrentó a Riser, aun sabiendo que perdería, tan solo tratando de desgastarlo y poder ganar tiempo para su ama… Phenex se habría impuesto.

Por otro lado, ella pudo haber detenido al alfil y al caballo. Pero su hermano nunca había necesitado ayuda pues su sola presencia siempre fue suficiente contra cualquiera. Por eso no lo hizo.

¿No quiso proteger a su hermano? No, no se trataba de eso.

¿Asumió que aquellos chicos eran amenazas menores? Sí. Pero había algo más profundo.

Ella nunca tuvo intención de ganar o dar la victoria a su hermano, las daba por sentado.

Tampoco su hermano le pidió nunca nada. Ella solo había llegado a completar las quince piezas.

Aquel tema no había dejado su mente.

\- Lo dije aquella vez. Peleé por Bu… por Rias-sama.

\- Entiendo que pelees por tu ama. Pero dejando todo lo demás de lado, para ti ¿era realmente importante ganar?

\- ¿Para mí? - Shirou pensó en ello profundamente, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Ravel le hacía una pregunta complicada. - Mmmm. No lo sé. Ahora no puedo explicarlo bien, pero si algún día doy con la respuesta te la daré encantado… - decidió, asintiendo a su propia declaración.

Ravel dejó escapar una leve risa. Al parecer el tema tampoco era simple para él. No era la única…

Había tenido intención en preguntar cuándo, pero lo haría en otra ocasión. A pesar de la cancelación del compromiso su padre y Lord Gremory aún tenían una gran variedad de 'negocios'. Por tanto era muy probable que volviese a ver a ese chico en algún momento. Si para entonces ella no había encontrado su propia respuesta tal vez él sí.

Así que dirigió su atención a Asia que había escuchado la conversación, un tanto sobrecogida.

\- Asia Argento, portadora de Twilight Healing. Para cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos en un Rating Game seré mejor alfil que tú. - declaró.

¿Estaba diciendo que eran rivales?

Asia sonrió.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

El mundo realmente había cambiado para Asia. Nunca imagino ir al infierno por voluntad propia. Nunca imagino ser una demonio. Nunca se imaginó llevando una vida normal, viviendo en una casa, yendo a la escuela, haciendo amigas. Nunca imagino que habría personas que la viesen como una igual, como Illya y, ahora, Ravel. Nunca imagino llegar a ser tan feliz.

·

·

·

Capítulo 10: 'Sona Sitri/Shitori Souna' (SS)

(m) Me alegra anunciar que hoy contamos la presencia de Sona Sitri ¿o Shitori Souna?

(SS) Cualquiera de los dos está bien.

(m) ¿Qué piensas de la historia hasta ahora? ¿Te ha gustado?

(SS) No ha estado del todo mal. Pero conociendo al autor no puedo esperar algo mejor que esto. Al parecer te has esforzado.

(m) Uh. Eso fue un golpe bajo. Souna ¿Qué piensas de Shirou?

(SS) _(Se sonroja)_ ¡Dijiste que no hablaríamos de eso!

(m) Tras tu comentario cambie de opinión.

(SS) _(No levanta la vista)_

(m) Disculpa, disculpa. No te molestaré más. Cuéntame ¿por qué hasta la aparición de Shirou tanto tú sequito como el de Rias contaban solo de mujeres?

(SS) Eeeemm. No conozco los motivos de Rias, pero no creo que sea sexismo o algo así. Ella trata a hombres y mujeres por igual. En cuanto a mi… esto…

(m) Bueno, sabemos que intentaste invitar a Shirou.

(SS) _(Tan solo asiente)_

(m) ¿No te molesta tener tan pocas apariciones en la historia?

(SS) No tengo problemas con ello. De hecho sé que he aparecido mucho más que otros personajes y agradezco el siquiera haber aparecido. Me da un poco de lastima el que no aparezcan Kiba y Gaper.

(m) Y también Ise…

(SS) _(Se queda en silencio con expresión neutra)_

(m) Umm. ¿Algún otro comentario?

(SS) Creo que es justo explicar mis inconvenientes con como ha sido dirigida la historia. Y es que hasta el momento no tiene género. ¿Es drama, acción, romance? Hay demasiados cabos sueltos y cuando parece que por fin hay rumbo, este se pierde al capítulo siguiente.

(m) Pero… ¿No da eso más suspenso?

(SS) Suspenso e intriga no significan nada si no logras mantener interesada a la audiencia.

(m) En fin. Souna, muchas gracias por tu presencia y tus (casi demasiado) honestas opiniones.

(SS) Ha sido un gusto.


End file.
